<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whatever is Between Light and Dark by Thestorans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054088">Whatever is Between Light and Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestorans/pseuds/Thestorans'>Thestorans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Phases of a Moon [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astromech Droids (Star Wars), Blood and Injury, Bottom Luke Skywalker, Dark Troopers, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), M/M, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Mentioned Stormtroopers (Star Wars), Mild Gore, Millenium Falcon (Star Wars), Planet Geonosis (Star Wars), Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Planet Nevarro (Star Wars), Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Seduction to the Dark Side, Skywalker Family Feels (Star Wars), The Force, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars), Top Din Djarin, X-Wing Fighter (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestorans/pseuds/Thestorans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke just looked up at him, eyes still burned red and orange, blood splattered across the tanned skin across his face and chest. Something Din saw in the bounty hunters he killed and brought to prison. Luke had turned into something Din would kill. </p><p>(Or when a Jedi realizes what’s between the light and dark side)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda &amp; Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Phases of a Moon [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m so happy this is finally out, this took a while because of school starting up again but I made it!!</p><p>Thanks again for all the amazing comments on Cover Your Tracks and Smoke Signals, it means a lot to me to see you all enjoying my work!! It makes everything worth it :)</p><p>Again, just a little disclaimer that I tried my best with all the Star Wars lingo, hopefully everything is fine!! And there is also some gore in this, please be aware of the warning!!</p><p>Oh and also, there will be an epilogue!!! I have about 1k written at the moment but I wanted this part posted for everyone to read first. That’s why there says 2 parts to this :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Din Djarin, "</p><p>Moff Gideon paced from side to side, the man calm and collected for just kidnapping a Mandalorian and young Jedi. He hasn't looked happier, and Din wanted to throw up.</p><p>He had woken up just a couple of moments ago, and the sight before him was what he feared the most. His body was chained to the wall, the chains hooked up to a system to his left that looked to control electricity. Great.</p><p>Grogu was in the room with him, thankfully. But the child was powerless with the cuffs that they had put him in, and he was thrown in a little metal cage that was attached to the wall to Din's right.</p><p>"Once an innocent child with a family, then a foundling by the Mandalorians who trained you to become a warrior and to swear into the creed. Next, a bounty hunter, fighting dirty and travelling from planet to planet only for the highest-paid catch." Din was already bored, Gideon was reciting his life before him as if he didn't already know. His mind wandered to the chains again, how could he get them off without electrocuting himself?</p><p>"But then you got a particular bounty that you couldn't just give up, could you?" Gideon had stopped as if he could sense Din's boredom. He looked right into Din's eyes, trying to scare him. </p><p>But even in chains, Din was not scared of this man. He's defeated him before, he can defeat him again.</p><p>"You had to keep the child, feeling responsible for it. You were on the run, you were winning." Din tilted his head at the war criminal, not impressed.</p><p>"But the victories were short-lived, correct? Because now I come into the picture." Gideon smiled, pointing to himself.</p><p>"I was always a step behind you, but all of a sudden I was a step ahead, wasn't I? Do you remember that day? When I sent my new creation down to take your little one up into the sky?" Din didn't give the man the satisfaction of reacting.</p><p>"And you found me fast with the help of your friends, hm? But poor Bo-Katan, she was so close to getting her hands on the Darksaber and now she had to watch someone who didn't even want the weapon, wield it."</p><p>Gideon flickered his gaze down to Din's waist where the Saber still hung. The man couldn't take it, but he showed that mischievous glint in his eyes when he locked onto it.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm not planning on taking it back. You chained up with your young one is all I need to get what I really want." Din's brows furrowed under his helmet, glaring through his visor at the criminal. What was he up to?</p><p>"Where is Luke?"</p><p>He couldn't help but ask, not being able to smother the curiosity that itched all around him. Was Luke even alive? Did Gideon kill him and the Armorer before taking him into his ship? All those horrible scenarios made his head spin, and it was hard to focus.</p><p>Gideon didn't answer his question, the man seemed to enjoy the anticipation as he slowly made his way over towards Grogu's cage and kneeled to the child's level. He smiled through the bars towards Grogu as if he was a dog, and it made Din stiffen.</p><p>"You're not curious as to how I found you? How I kept myself one step ahead even when you thought I was out of your reach?" Gideon dodged Din's question with one of his own, one gloved finger reaching between the metal bars and wiggling towards Grogu who just glared at him with an angry whine. The child was powerless against the cuffs and looked extremely frustrated that he couldn't help his father.</p><p>"Does it really matter now?" Din asked with a huff. He knew that all this was just stroking Gideon's ego, and he was starting to get fed up with getting this man off. Really, all he wanted to know was if Luke was alive.</p><p>"Well of course it does!" Gideon was chuckling and getting up off the ground to move towards Din. His hand shifted towards his side, grabbing a device only the size of a pin from one of his pockets. He brought it up to the light so it was level with Din's eyes. The Mandalorian just glared at it with his helmet tilted, not understanding.</p><p>"A tracking device, all I had to do was drop it into the little youngling's food that we served him and then it was down. A smart little chip, small enough to go into someone without being detected, but large enough not to be completely digested and out of the system."</p><p>Din wanted to throw up, body going numb. All this time they thought they were safe when really they were always in the grasp of the Empire. Mos Pelgo, Sorgan, Nevarro, Zeffo...wherever they would go, Gideon would know.</p><p>"Why didn't you attack us sooner?" Din asked, now intrigued. He didn't care if this was amusing Gideon, this device could really hurt them if they ever got away from this situation.</p><p>"Well, I had to let you think you had gotten away..." Gideon stepped back and gave the device one last look before tucking it away. "You would've known if I found you right away."</p><p>Gideon was right, too soon and they would've known for sure that a tracking device had to be on one of them. Mos Pelgo wasn't even on the maps, completely secluded. But that made him just as much confused about how Bo-Katan found them.</p><p>"So instead of sending my droids and risking the device being revealed, I sent the coordinates to a friend of yours."</p><p>Din jolted his head up at that, immediately knowing who Gideon was talking about. So Bo-Katan <em>was</em> playing dirty to get her hands on the Darksaber.</p><p>"Anonymously of course. From me, she would've never agreed to take it, but with a fake address and your real coordinates, she didn't care who sent it after that. She just wanted you."</p><p>Gideon was smart, he had stayed hidden but so close the entire time. Din and his clan were just a toy for him, and Bo-Katan had been his first move to stir things up and scare them out of hiding, then they were free game for him to snatch.</p><p>"It's a lesson learned for you now, Mando. I understand this is hard to process, but soon you'll see what I have planned. You luckily have a front-row seat."</p><p>That made Din growl and shake his chains, triggering the electricity and causing his back to arch with a scream ripping through his throat. He couldn't stop shaking, and that just caused a vicious cycle as the electricity kept flowing through his body.</p><p>Grogu cried out, little hands gripping at the bars of his cage. Gideon just stood back and watched, nodding towards Din before walking off through the prison doors, them sliding shut behind him.</p><p>Din passed out quickly afterwards, the pain was excruciating.</p><p>+</p><p>Luke awoke and was immediately attempting to get up and off the cot he was laid on. All he ended up doing was falling into the table settled beside where he laid, the contents on top of it crashing off the ground and alerting whoever was outside his room.</p><p>He felt like he was going to throw up again, dizziness still consuming his head as he tried desperately to focus on his surroundings. Everything felt disoriented and off-kilter, nothing felt right.</p><p>It was probably because his clan members were kidnapped and he was now left with nothing.</p><p>Luke was surprised to see the Armorer burst through the door, golden helmet shining like a beacon of light in his clouded vision. She stared in shock at what he had done before making a move towards him, but that only made him roughly step back and tumble back on his cot.</p><p>He tried to grab for his Lightsaber but was not impressed to grab at anything. That's exactly what he needed right now, a <em>lost</em> Lightsaber. </p><p>"Calm down, Jedi. I am not the enemy!" She had her hands up in surrender, but Luke couldn't help but feel skeptical. The Armorer was supposed to be the only one that knew they were here, she could easily be a spy for the Empire.</p><p>Or he was just losing his mind. That was very possible too.</p><p>"Did you tell them our location?! Are you working with Gideon?" He yelled through gritted teeth, breathing heavily. His left ear was still slightly ringing and it made his head tilt to the left as if trying to shake the pain out.</p><p>"I did no such thing, and I think you know that. You're on edge at the loss of your clan, please, sit down before you lose all the energy your body was trying to regain." The Armorer's words were a hard hit to Luke, but her voice was soft and delicate towards him. She felt bad for him.</p><p>So, he listened and tried to relax as he shakily moved his legs onto the cot to lay down again. The world felt like it wasn't spinning now, and being relaxed allowed him to feel the full extent of how much his muscles ached.</p><p>The Armorer was gathering up the supplies he had scattered along the ground during his fit. She didn't look up at him, focused on the task at hand. Luke just watched her curiously, it distracting him from the pain that quaked across his body.</p><p>"You suffered a ruptured eardrum, three broken ribs, and several severe cuts and bruises from debris."</p><p>Wow, ouch. No wonder he felt dizzy and ready to vomit all the time, his one ear was scrambled from the blast. He wondered if he would ever fully recover from this, but right now was not to think about himself.</p><p>The Armorer was closer now, moving the chair that was with the desk over towards the side of the cot to sit down. Luke now noticed the things he rudely tossed around were medical supplies, he felt bad.</p><p>"Your hand was also damaged, the mechanical one." She nodded her helmet down and Luke followed her gaze. The glove was gone, probably shredded from the blow, and all that was left was the fake hand. It still looked like a hand, although some of the skin was ripped away, revealing the wiring and metal underneath. That wasn't a good sign and when he tried to move his fingers, all the hand did was twitch.</p><p>"Lucky for you I have plenty of things to fix that here. But for now, I'm focusing on your <em>attached</em> body parts." He never thought the Armorer could joke, and it was so light-hearted that it made Luke smile the smallest bit.</p><p>But of course, the smile didn't last long, flashes of Din and Grogu being dragged into the ship flipping through his mind. That will stay in his nightmares forever.</p><p>"Thank you...but you must understand that I can't stay long. I need to find Din and Grogu, Moff Gideon took them and they could easily be de-"</p><p>"Do they feel dead?"</p><p>Luke was taken back by the Armorer's words, not at all expecting her to interrupt him with that kind of reply. Of course, he didn't get any answers when searching her helmet, the same expression staring back at him revealing nothing.</p><p>"I'm-I'm sorry?"</p><p>"I said," she leaned forward, golden helmet shining and dark owl-like eyes that were deep black stared into his. "Do they <em>feel</em> dead?"</p><p>And oh, now he understood. They were a clan which meant they were connected. Luke and Grogu especially with the Force, and Din because of their love. If Luke had stopped fidgeting and freaking out, he would've reminded himself a long time ago to just sit and feel if they were alive.</p><p>So he did that now, his eyes closing and deep breaths flowing through his lungs. It hurt because of the broken ribs, but he pushed all the pain to the side, only feeling Grogu and Din, nothing else mattered.</p><p>They were there, it was such a weak feeling, so far away and blurry, but it was there. They were holding on for him, waiting for him.</p><p>Luke blinked his eyes open again, the Armorer still in her seat in front of him, watching. She leaned back in her chair, waiting for him to speak.</p><p>"They-they're alive." He whispered as if he spoke it too loud and too confidently all his happiness would crash down upon him again.</p><p>"You're forgetting your Jedi ways, it seems the absence of your clan has made you unstable." She grabbed for a cloth and some kind of purple liquid, pouring some of it onto the cloth. She moved to dab it right below Luke's eye but Luke dodged it and glared at her, offended.</p><p>"I'm <em>unstable</em> from being knocked around by a ship exploding. The loss of Din and Grogu is only making me more determined to stay on my feet and find them."</p><p>The Armorer sighed at his snippy tone and it reminded Luke too much of Din.</p><p>"I'm simply helping you focus. None of my words are used to be against you and your plans, and if you just calmed down, you would've known that."</p><p>Now Luke just felt like a fool, and he had to admit to himself that he was unstable right now. That wasn't a good thing at all and he knows that more than anyone, being unstable, letting rage consume him...that was a path his father took.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he mumbled with his head down in shame. The Armorer just silently stared at him with no response until she simply leaned forward and started to pat softly at a cut under his eye. Luke winced and flinched, his good hand fisting into the sheets as she moved to each cut across his face.</p><p>"Your droid is being repaired as well, it was not as banged up as you were, but it needed some joint, wire, and wheel replacements." Luke nodded silently as she spoke, thankful that he had at least one of his family members with him.</p><p>"Now rest, in a few hours I will come back to put more on you. This serum does swell your skin a bit as the healing process, so I need to do it periodically in different spots."</p><p>The Armorer got up and Luke couldn't help but anxiously sit up on his elbows. It hurt to even do that, and the Jedi couldn't believe he had gotten up just a few moments ago.</p><p>"Please, how long until I'm fully healed?" He begged, hating how weak he's become.</p><p>The Armorer looked over her shoulder as she stood in front of the doorway.</p><p>"Patience is not only an important technique learned in Mandalorian culture, but also amongst the Jedi."</p><p>That's all she said, the door sliding open and allowing her through before snapping closed. Now it was too quiet, and it allowed for Luke's thoughts to become the loudest in the room. He hated it, how they bounced off scenarios of Din and Grogu's deaths in his head, or his thoughts of Luke never seeing them again ran into the front of his mind. He wanted to scream, needed to hear someone, <em>something</em>, anything other than his own inner voice.</p><p>But all he could do was lay down and shut his eyes so tight that sparks and images of Din and Grogu's deaths flew across his eyelids. Din collapsing on the floor, a blaster pressed against Grogu's head, threatening to shoot.</p><p>A sob sneaked up his throat and clawed it's way past his lips, making his good hand fly up to clasp against his mouth to hold it all in.</p><p>He needed to see them again, and he'd do anything to get them back. <em>Anything</em>.</p><p>Luke just prayed that what he just imagined was just his nerves attempting to scare him and not the Jedi in him showing him the inevitable future.</p><p>+</p><p>Din awoke to a droid tampering away at the controls to the electrical chains he was attached to. It didn't notice he had awoken, still beeping and whirring away as it pressed buttons.</p><p>Grogu was still in the cage, big black eyes shining towards him in pain. The child wasn't hurt, not a scratch on him, but Din could tell Grogu was traumatized by watching his father go through so much. And the worst part was that the young Jedi knew he could save Din, but couldn't because of the cuffs.</p><p>Din couldn't help but let out a soft groan, the pain across his body starting to flow through him. He must've been zapped for a solid minute after passing out.</p><p>The droid beeped three times, noticing his state. It shuffled over to him and stared, interested.</p><p>"You gonna...get your...master?" Din struggled to speak, his words slurring and coming out in huffs with his struggled breaths. He didn't even know if the droid understood him, it only gave him a head tilt before shuffling off and out of the room.</p><p>The door opened and slid shut, and now he was drowning in silence. The only sound was the soft buzz from the chains, awaiting his next escape attempt.</p><p>Grogu whined, little hands grasping the bars of his cage as he blinked up towards Din. Din looked back at him, head hung low along his chest because of the weight of the helmet that he couldn't keep up.</p><p>"I'll be...okay...both me...and papa," he hated assuring when he didn't even know if they were going to get out of this alive. Din didn't even know if Luke had survived the blast or if he should be mourning the death of his husband by now.</p><p>Grogu just whined louder, large ears drooping low along with his head in sadness. It was a painful sight, something more painful than any amount of electricity that flowed through his body.</p><p>The doors opened again, and Din shakily looked up to see Gideon marching his way in with two troopers behind him. They didn't hold guns, but only large rods with electricity zapping at the top of them.</p><p>Din sighed deeply, not excited at all for what was surely to come next for him.</p><p>"My droid told me that you were awake and that unfortunately, you're very weak. But that's completely fine with me, my troopers here don't really care to fight you." As he introduced them, the two troopers stepped ahead, one moving to the controls while the other stared right at Din.</p><p>"These two are here to rough you up a bit more, just so when your Jedi Knight comes to save you he sees just how much damage I can do." Din's head couldn't help but jolt up at the word Jedi, knowing immediately that it meant Luke.</p><p>He was alive? He was <em>alive</em>, he had to be. Moff Gideon's plans were to use him as bait, to get Luke to him. But why? Why not just take Luke and leave him and Grogu in the dust? Why go through all this?</p><p>Din was rudely pulled from his thoughts by being dropped from the chains that hung him. He fell harshly like dead weight, crumbling to the floor immediately with no attempt to get himself him. Even if Din tried, he knew it would be no use.</p><p>"Please Troopers, do whatever you would like to him. As long as he isn't dead." Gideon nodded towards them, a queue for both the Troopers to close-in on Din.</p><p>All Din could do was brace for impact, muscles tightening and waiting for the blows. They did come and with no mercy, hitting him harshly across the chest and then down between his armour.</p><p>He could see the heat signature of Gideon through the visor, and the man was moving to Grogu's cage, opening it and grabbing the child. Din wished he could object, but all he could do was groan loudly as they zapped at his abdomen where there was no beskar.</p><p>Gideon waltzed his way towards the door with a screaming and whining Grogu in his arms. He stopped once the doors opened, not leaving just yet as he looked over his shoulder.</p><p>"And please, feel free to get rid of some of his armour. Don't make it difficult for yourselves."</p><p>Then he left, his cape being the last thing Din saw before the doors closed. Now it was just him and the Troopers, both of them looking at each other before moving back towards him for a second round.</p><p>But as Din laid powerless to these Troopers, their hands moving to his helmet and slowly taking it off to beat at his face, he didn't focus on all that. All that repeated itself in his mind was that Luke was <em>alive</em> and that somehow they would get out of this okay.</p><p>+</p><p>The Armorer came back two more times, tending to different parts of his body that had been damaged from the blast. Each time she didn't speak to him, and each time Luke didn't try to engage in any kind of conversation. He didn't know what to bring up, still feeling guilty for how he treated her in his dazed state when he had first awoken.</p><p>But now she was coming into his room for the fourth time, and Luke couldn't stay quiet any longer.</p><p>"Can I see R2?" He asked as she gathered up another round of medicine for him. The Armorer didn't acknowledge his question until she sat down in her chair beside his cot.</p><p>"I'll ask for them to bring the droid into your room. Unfortunately, his wheels were torn apart from the blast, we have not yet fixed them."</p><p>Luke nodded eagerly, just happy that he could see something familiar. R2 would be enough to calm his sanity and bring his mind down from the stars. Sitting in this room alone with only his thoughts and manipulative visions had sent him into multiple crying fits, and he felt so weak and powerless.</p><p>The Armorer worked on his abdomen, a long scrape was cut through his bellybutton and up towards his ribs. It made him flinch and hiss when she rubbed along it, but by the time it became unbearable she was already done and leaning away.</p><p>"Stay on your back, that will allow your wound to heal at its quickest. I will get your droid to you." She nodded to him, owl-like eyes staring down upon him before she turned and walked away. Luke was always curious about the expressions the Mandalorian's had underneath their helmets. He wondered if the Armorer showed a distressed look upon her face underneath all that metal as she helped with his wounds.</p><p>He probably could just relax and look through her mind to understand what she was feeling, but he could feel how his energy was starting to return with every second he stayed laying down. The Armorer was right about his rest, and he knew that this rest was not only for his body but for his mind. He couldn't waste it on simple curiosity, he needed to keep it for Grogu and Din.</p><p>"Sir?" A man came walking into the room, rolling R2 along on a dolly behind him as he hesitantly walked into the room. Luke carefully lifted himself into a sitting position, watching his abdomen.</p><p>R2 beeped and whirred loudly, his dome head spinning and glass eye flashing. The droid was practically vibrating with happiness, and Luke chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah buddy, I'm here. Good to see you too," the man slid R2 off right next to Luke's cot, the droid still beeping and hissing away. It even tried to shuffle closer to Luke, but the bottoms of R2's metal legs just scrapped uselessly along the sand floor.</p><p>It wasn't a smart move, but Luke didn't care as he moved his mangled mechanical hand to the top of R2's head to rest. He wished he could pat at the droid's dome to calm it, but he still couldn't get the hand to move how it used to. There were so many things that still needed to be done before he was back to normal, and Luke didn't know how long Din and Grogu had left.</p><p>"We need to get to Din and Grogu, R2..." he mumbled to his friend who immediately beeped sadly at the names spoken.</p><p>"I know, but we will get them back. I can feel them out there, they're still alive." Luke held onto that feeling, even though it was just a faded sensation in the Force. All that mattered was that he could still feel his clan's heartbeat.</p><p>But when R2 beeped again, it raised some more questions in Luke's mind. How were they even going to pull this off? He barely got out alive with Din during the battle on Zeffo, there was no way he could go to them alone, it was a death wish.</p><p>Cara Dune came into his mind first, she would surely not hesitate to help her friend get out of Moff Gideon's grip. She was also looking for the man and had a bone to pick with him since he had escaped from her prison.</p><p>Then there was Greef Karga, he would help knowing that not only Din but the child were kidnapped and at risk of dying. The man had a soft spot for Grogu, and would agree to help Luke win this fight.</p><p>But three wouldn't do, Cara nor Greef were Mandalorian or Jedi. Sure, they had some wicked fighting skills but with no Darksaber or Lightsaber, they only had blasters.</p><p>It was good, but Luke needed other people. People who have been in fights of this magnitude before.</p><p>"R2, could you get yourself working by tonight? I need to meet you outside of this place to contact my sister." R2 immediately shook happily at the mention of Leia and Luke smiled fondly at his friend.</p><p>"Then it's settled, there's a transmitter outside of the garage that you can hack and get in contact with the Falcon. That's our best bet."</p><p>R2 spun his head in agreement, glass eye flashing towards Luke with excitement. The anticipation was killing Luke, all he wanted to do was get out now and get his clan back.</p><p>But he remembered the Armorer's words when she looked over her shoulder and told him about patience and how important it was. Luke knew that already from his training with Yoda and throughout his many years as a Jedi, but his mind was being put to the biggest test now that Din and Grogu were in his life. He had become attached, had fallen in love, grown a family.</p><p>All things that happened to his father which only resulted in the man killing his master, attempting to kill his son and daughter...then murdering uncountable amounts of innocent people.</p><p>Luke had to shake his head out of those thoughts. He's said this before and he'll say it again: he'll never turn to the Dark Side.</p><p>"Do you mind if I take him back? He'll be able to come to you without our help soon." The man from before came back, respectfully waiting just outside the open door as if asking to be let in. Luke nodded, letting the man shuffle R2 back on the dolly and roll the droid back out of the room.</p><p>Luke nodded towards R2D2 before the droid was out of sight, solidifying their plan for tonight.</p><p>And the plan flourished more and more throughout the day, Luke now moving to sit at the desk in his room where papers and pencils were stuffed in the drawer. He sketched out maps of the Empire ships he remembered, drawing diagrams by memory from the Dark Troopers he fought on Zeffo.</p><p>When it finally did get dark, he was staring at 20 pages of diagrams and maps and notes. It was like Luke had gone on autopilot, all the information inside his brain dumping out onto this desk. It felt good, like releasing pressure from his head. But it had to be kept safe of course, he didn't know anyone in this place except for the Armorer and R2.</p><p>"I see you're up," he flinched, snapping his head to the door where the Armorer stood with R2 right behind her. She slid to the side, allowing the droid to sneak past her and roll over to Luke happily.</p><p>"It's good to see him back," Luke mumbled, smiling down at the fresh wheels that rolled perfectly across the sand. Thank gods, their plan was still in action.</p><p>"Indeed, but how are you?" She walked over to him now, obviously looking at the wounds across his face, then skeptically down at his abdomen and chest.</p><p>"Mentally or physically?" Luke tried to lighten the mood with a joke that wasn't that funny, but it did make the Armorer breathe out a short laugh before sitting herself along the desk. She tried not to acknowledge the many layers of paper across it, her visor eyes focusing in on Luke.</p><p>"Both," she shrugged, arms crossed.</p><p>"Both...okay, but always could be better..." Luke trailed off, his eyes focusing in on a diagram of the Darksaber that he drew. It flashed images in his mind of Din and Grogu and their journeys together. The good times.</p><p>"...I miss them," he mumbled, brows knitting together as he tried to hold in the tears that threatened to fall. No. <em>No</em> more crying.</p><p>"Your bond is strong, something I have never seen in my life," the Armorer's words were sincere, and she looked at him with her black eyes. "And a bond that strong will last."</p><p>Luke had to think about her words, and he was sat staring at the papers scattered across his desk for a while after she had left. The Armorer was a wise woman, he knew that, and he just hoped that she was right.</p><p>R2 beeped impatiently beside Luke, the droid rolling into one of the legs of his chair to shake Luke out of his daze. It made the Jedi laugh and glare down at his friend, him slowly getting up and allowing R2 to show him the way as they quietly moved throughout the facility.</p><p>Luke knew they were still in the docking station, that was clear over the past few days or so that he was confined to his room. The sounds of ships landing and taking off shook the walls, and the hot Nevarro sun kept him at ease that he was at least on the same planet.</p><p>This meant his memory was correct when they walked outside to see the transmitter stuck to the wall outside of the garage. It was used for guards and docking employees to use among the station, but R2 was a smart droid that could hack into any kind of transmissions across the galaxy.</p><p>Luke sat down beside the droid as soon as R2 began to work. The metal arm reached into the transmitter and twisted and turned, the droid beeping and whirring with curiosity. Luke was getting more and more anxious though, especially because he knew his sister was expecting his long overdue call. He knew they were connected through the Force too, she could feel his pain and his love and anguish, so Luke could only bet that she was beside herself waiting for him to contact her.</p><p>R2 gave off one long beep, dome head spinning towards Luke. That made him jump up to kneel beside his friend, watching and waiting as a hologram slowly appeared in front of him to reveal Leia Organa Skywalker looking extremely pissed off.</p><p>"What the hell, Luke?!" Luke winced at her tone and couldn't help but quickly check his surroundings just in case anyone heard. But the docks were empty with people.</p><p>"Shhh, I'm sorry okay? I-" but Leia wouldn't let him speak that easily.</p><p>"No, sorry isn't going to cut it this time pal. Do you know how long I've been trying to contact you? Last time we spoke you were taking care of a Force-sensitive child on Endor and now I hear that your place was completely ransacked with your X-Wing missing!" Luke could only see the blue hologram that floated before him, but he knew his sister's face was red with anger.</p><p>"Can you listen to me? I can explain everything!"</p><p>"I want you to explain all of it, <em>every</em> detail. I attempted to contact you through your ship 10 times with no answer, and I could feel something horrible happening to you."</p><p>Luke sighed, closing his eyes and concentrating on his breathing. He felt guilt eat away at him, but it wasn't like he didn't think about calling Leia or Han throughout the time he was with Din and Grogu, but he forced himself not to. The only reason being that he needed to protect their identity as much as possible and that he knew Leia would sense if something had gone wrong enough that he needed help. They were in Mos Pelgo for months with no problems, she must've at least felt his peace then.</p><p>"I met a Mandalorian named Din Djarin who is the father of the child I took into training for my new Order. But things got...complicated, the Mandalorian has people chasing after him, people that also wouldn't mind seeing my head on a stake as well."</p><p>Leia listened as patiently as she could, her face still crumpled into a sour expression as she stared at him.</p><p>"We got attacked by bounty hunters on Endor and we left on his ship, leaving my X-Wing. We went to Tatooine where we stayed in a secluded town called Mos Pelgo for a month until we decided it was the best place. I had even gone back to Endor to gather some Jedi books and then took my X-Wing back to Tatooine."</p><p>Leia's glare got harder, so Luke stopped speaking to let her rant once again.</p><p>"So you must've seen my many missed calls and ignored them? Great Luke, nice to know you care about your sister's sanity...god even Han was worried sick about you, do you know what we had to say to Ben? That you were on vacation...<em>vacation</em> Luke."</p><p>Leia paused and broke her gaze with Luke, she looked conflicted, tired, and upset. Luke felt horrible for doing this to his sister, but he couldn't risk her life as well if he had told her where they had gone off to. People could have hacked into the transmitters on his ship, there could've been spies, he was too paranoid to tell anyone out of his clan about where they had gone.</p><p>"I felt your pain, Luke. Just a few days ago I nearly collapsed during dinner because of what had happened to you. I felt you screaming, I felt you crying...I felt your rage."</p><p>She looked back up, and her eyes held concern. Leia wasn't good at showing her emotions, and usually turned her fear and worry into anger a lot of the time. But now she was showing him how scared she truly was for him, and Luke felt his heart drop into his gut.</p><p>"I'm sorry Leia, please forgive me...right now I need your help more than anything and I can't say sorry enough." He took a deep breath before continuing, knowing this will shake her the most.</p><p>"I've fallen in love, Leia. I've fallen hard for the Mandalorian and he's just as in love with me as I am with him, it's magical, unheard of...this bond I have with him and the child is so strong that it scares me sometimes. The pain you felt a few days ago? That was because we were caught in an explosion by the war criminal Moff Gideon. He took Din and the child...and left me with nothing."</p><p>It took everything in him not to cry again, but he tightened his jaw and pursed his lips, refusing to give in to the emotions that could lead him to his demise.</p><p>"I-I need you, Han and Chewie. I need you more than anything right now, I don't know what to do."</p><p>She blinked at him, expression only showing remnants of her concern for him. But Leia slowly started to nod, arms crossing along her chest.</p><p>"Whatever you need Luke, Ben can stay here safe at the Rebel base while we come to you." She already had a plan, and Luke couldn't help but smile in relief, she didn't care about the love he had found. She only cared for his safety in the end.</p><p>But then he was on the ground, staring at the sand as his eyes rolled back into his head. Images appeared across his mind, a large Empire ship, stormtroopers, planet Geonosis, Din slumped and held off the ground by chains connected to electricity, Moff Gideon smiling towards Din while showing him a tiny piece of tech between his fingers. Everything was flashing so fast, making Luke shake feverishly against the ground.</p><p>"Luke?! Luke?! R2 what's wrong with him?!" Leia's voice went from faded to clear, and it slowly awoke him from his episode. He got up on shaky arms, slowly turning towards the hologram with his bangs splayed messily across his forehead.</p><p>"I-I know where we need to go...I know where Din and the child are."</p><p>And quickly after, Leia arranged to meet him in Cara's town where they would start their plans to get to the Mandalorian and child.</p><p>+</p><p>He was moving in and out of consciousness, the room around him becoming blurry and then clear but quickly blurry again. His helmet was off, tossed to the side of the room along with half his armour, so he was vulnerable to whatever blows came next.</p><p>But it's been going on for ages, the Troopers taking turns and chatting as if they were at a bar having a drink. They couldn't believe they were beating up a Mandalorian, and one that's well-known for taking out entire squadrons of Troopers. Din only wished he had the strength to retort, but all his energy was focused on keeping his eyes open.</p><p>"How did it go boys?" Din didn't even realize Gideon had returned, the Troopers backing away from his crippled body like a disease. Din could only blink towards Gideon's boots, his gloved fingers twitching towards the man.</p><p>"He's alive," that's all they could say, chuckling afterwards. Their white armour was stained with his blood as they stared down at him, electrical rods zapping happily at the success of their job.</p><p>"Thank you, that will be all." The Troopers nodded once, hands sharply moving up in a salute before walking out of the room with not even a look over their shoulder.</p><p>Din's vision was fading again, he tried to blink away the blur as he focused in on Gideon's boots creeping closer towards him. His fingers twitched again as if trying to grab the man.</p><p>"I apologize for taking your child again, but he needed to make a call to the Jedi." Gideon kneeled, and Din could see enough that Grogu was cradled in Gideon's arms, sleeping. It confused Din, what Gideon had said, and he didn't even try and wrap his head around that, instead asking a question he was wondering about the whole time he was being beaten.</p><p>"Why don't you just kill me?" He asked before spitting up blood onto the floor that had been leaking into his mouth from his split lip. Or maybe he had some broken teeth...he didn't know.</p><p>Gideon just stared at him for a few beats of silence, Grogu still passed out in his arms, not moving. Din grew more and more curious as to what the man did to his kid.</p><p>"Killing you would be easy, yes. But that would ruin my plans. I need you alive," he leaned down further, a gloved hand grabbing at Din's chin and making him wince and choke.</p><p>"The Jedi will handle that."</p><p>Gideon smiled, showing all his teeth as he moved back to put Grogu in his cage. Din was frozen on the ground, brows furrowed and eyes wide as he tried to process what the man had just said. The Jedi will handle what? Killing him?</p><p>Luke would never. Gideon was going insane.</p><p>Din could see Gideon clearer now, the man looking at him one last time before walking through the doors where two more Stormtroopers waited for him.</p><p>"Chain him back up, it won't be long now."</p><p>+</p><p>Luke didn't know how to tell the Armorer that he was leaving, the Mandalorian had been very hospitable to him and was probably the only reason he was alive.</p><p>But she had to understand, he couldn't stay here forever, he couldn't just sit and wait for his clan to die out.</p><p>"Leaving so soon?"</p><p>She of course didn't even look at him when he came into the garage, R2 rolling behind him. He smiled sadly, fidgeting his fingers together in front of him. Right after he had the call with Leia, the Armorer had fixed his hand back up. It actually felt better than it ever did before.</p><p>"I'm sorry...I-"</p><p>"You agreed to wear that armour with pride and respect, to protect your clan members through anything." She interrupted him, turning from where she was working to meet his gaze. Luke felt his throat close-in on him, remembering what he had promised not even minutes before Din and Grogu were taken from him.</p><p>"Y-yes," he barely got the word out, trying his hardest not to break down in front of her. He took a deep breath, hardening his gaze.</p><p>"Yes, I'll do anything to get them back. I can't stay." This time he spoke with determination and strength, and the Armorer lifted the chin of her helmet, impressed.</p><p>"Then leaving is the best thing. Your speeder survived the blast, it should get you to the next town over." She was talking about where Cara and Greef lived, and Luke was starting to get suspicious that she had listened in on his conversation. So much for being sneaky.</p><p>"Thank you, Armorer. You've done so much to help me." Luke moved forward as if to hug her, but stopped, knowing better. But she seemed to notice and chuckled, the Mandalorian moving back to her workspace to grab something hidden under the desk.</p><p>It was a Mandalorian helmet. Beautiful and shiny, Luke could see his reflection from where he stood. It was a darker metal, not as dark as the visor, but darker than Din's.</p><p>"Is that..." Luke trailed off, at a loss for words. The helmet was one of the most beautiful things he's seen since the first time he held a Lightsaber on Tatooine.</p><p>"A Mandalorian helmet, crafted with pure beskar. Because of you being here longer than planned, I had time to make it." She moved forward with her arms straightened, holding the helmet out to Luke.</p><p>Luke didn't know if he was allowed to touch it, even though it was his helmet, he felt he wasn't worthy. To be a Jedi was something he never saw coming in his life, but a Jedi and a Mandalorian? Unimaginable.</p><p>But he grabbed it, delicately cupping the helmet in his hands as he stared at his own face through the reflection across the metal. This was his.</p><p>"I can't thank you enough..."</p><p>"You can thank me by winning, Luke Skywalker," the Armorer spoke and moved to grab for something else from underneath her workspace, her arm straightening out to reveal his Lightsaber.</p><p>And Luke felt relief wash over him, knowing that the Lightsaber had to be somewhere in this place. He had felt it's presence, but didn't know where it exactly was. The Armorer had seemed to take good care of it, the handle freshly polished as she placed it into his grip.</p><p>Luke held the Saber tightly, then shifted his gaze to look at his helmet that was settled in his other hand. These were the two things that made him who he truly was: a Mandalorian and a Jedi.</p><p>He nodded towards the Armorer, first hooking his Saber back on his belt and then placing his helmet slowly over his head until he could only see through the sensors upon the visor. Luke vaguely remembers what it was like when he was wearing Din's helmet, but again, he was passed out most of the time. The helmet felt amazing, it was solid and comfortable, not too heavy on his neck. It made him feel more powerful, like he was unstoppable.</p><p>And Luke hoped that feeling never went away.</p><p>"Safe travels, Luke," the Armorer said as he walked to his speeder and strapped R2 in. She watched him from the door to the garage, arms crossed over her chest as she leaned across the frame.</p><p>"I'll be back soon and with my clan, so we can all thank you."</p><p>The Armorer just nodded once, those owl eyes silently watching him straddle his speeder and start it up to ride off and out of the docking station.</p><p>This time, the guards didn't stop him. They only stared at him with narrowed eyes as he passed them to get onto the streets.</p><p>The trip was shorter compared to Luke's last with Din on the speeders. The Jedi had to admit he was rushing a bit, and R2 would whir anxiously when they skinned past hills of cole or lava cracks. But they made it in no time, the familiar town calming to Luke's eyes when he saw it creep closer and closer to him.</p><p>Cara wasn't in her home, Luke didn't have to knock to already know that. But he could feel her and Greef's presence, so that meant they were somewhere. He tried to keep his mind clear, standing along the side of the streets to allow people to pass by as he scanned the area.</p><p>The bar, that was a good place.</p><p>"R2 I want you to go to the docks, stay there and see when the Falcon lands." R2 beeped three times and spun before making his way towards the docks like Luke said, and Luke watching his friend go before turning his attention to the next part of his plan.</p><p>They were in there, their presence becoming clearer and clearer as he approaching the bar. He could feel them laughing, chatting, probably having a good time after another hard day of work. The heat signatures on the helmet that he still wore helped too and he could see their glowing orange forms.</p><p>He stepped into the bar, eyes immediately landing at the back where Greef and Cara sat with some other people he didn't recognize. Luke didn't even know how to approach them, especially now as not only a Jedi but a Mandalorian. He knew they weren't even considered friends, that they barely could hold a conversation before him, Din, and Grogu left. Luke didn't want them to get suspicious, thinking he had killed Din off to get armour and now was planning to kill them too.</p><p>But Luke tried to have faith in his plans, slowly walking across the bar with his helmet hung low before he stopped in front of their table.</p><p>"...yes?" One of the men spoke up, noticing his presence first. Everyone at the table stiffened, Cara moving one hand underneath the table probably to keep her hands on her blaster. They were all waiting for Luke's next move, not knowing his true identity.</p><p>So, Luke slowly moved his hands to his helmet, slipping it off his head to reveal himself. He could hear the way their breaths caught in their throats, how both Greef and Cara exchanged a look with wide eyes.</p><p>"...Jedi?" Greef spoke up from the group, brows furrowed as he looked over each piece of armour that was placed across Luke's body. He was a lot to take in, and Luke allowed them to look.</p><p>"Cara, Greef, can we..." he nodded his head to the other side of the bar where they would be out of earshot, staring at them with eyes that he hoped would send the message of <em>'I need your help, please.'</em></p><p>Cara noticed right away, her back straightening in her seat and hands leaving her cup to give Luke her full attention. She placed a hand on Greef's shoulder, squeezing it once before getting up. Her face was hardened, eyes narrowed towards him. She knew something was wrong.</p><p>Luke didn't explain right away, trusting that they would follow as he spun back around to get away from everyone in the bar. He sat down at a table that was at a good distance away from everyone else, both Cara and Greef at his heels and settling themselves down around the table with stiff backs.</p><p>"Where's Mando?" Cara asked immediately, her eyes still flickering from his face to the helmet in his arms, to his armour. Luke could feel the anxiety that was tightening at Cara Dune's heart, filled with worry for her friend and if she had accidentally sent him into a trap.</p><p>Luke licked his lips, hands placing his helmet on the table before folding themselves behind it. They watched his every move carefully.</p><p>"We went to your coordinates...a city, the city where the Armorer had found refuge. We met her and she showed us the ship. Mando, Grogu,  the droid and I were reaching the ship when we were attacked, a bomb dropping on our ship and knocking both Mando and I down."</p><p>Cara and Greef still listened, their expressions dropped at each word he said. The realization started to dawn on them that this was serious.</p><p>"I was injured, way too injured to move. But Moff Gideon had come up to me as I laid on the desert floor...he told me I needed to cover my tracks better next time."</p><p>Cara scoffed immediately, leaning back in her chair with an exasperated expression across her face. Luke knew she would be the most pissed off about hearing that Gideon was back in action way sooner than all of them expected, the man was always a step ahead of them.</p><p>"I-I tried to help, but I was barely conscious. All I remember is seeing Mando and Grogu get dragged onto Gideon's ship and them taking off."</p><p>"Shit," Cara hissed out, Greef still sitting in his chair with an unreadable expression across his face. Luke wouldn't dare speak any further, simply letting the information sink in for them.</p><p>"And the armour?" Luke was expecting that, and Greef spoke those words with caution and skepticism as he side-eyed Luke and his new getup. Cara's eyes narrowed, also intrigued to hear his answer.</p><p>"I swore into the creed, with the help of the Armorer. I am now part of a clan of three." He leaned into his side, showing off his plate that shone his clan symbol. The Saber clan.</p><p>Greef's brows shot into his hairline, the man looking towards a less-shocked Cara. She just stared at Luke, chewing at the inside of her cheek in thought. Luke understood that Cara knew more than she was willing to say about Din and his relationship, and Luke doesn't even know what Din and her had talked about without him there.</p><p>"A clan of-y-you, Mando, and the kid?" Greef stuttered out, looking like he had just seen a ghost. The poor guy was really struggling with all this information, and he looked even more confused that Cara wasn't at the same level of shock that he was in.</p><p>"Yes, the Mandalorian and I are sworn into the same clan...and I am now apart of the Mandalorian creed and have my own armour." Luke straightened in his chair, his hands moving to caress down his breastplate as he spoke.</p><p>"They let you get all this new fancy armour that easily?" Greef was still unsure, and Cara placed a hand out in front of her to grip at Greef's forearm to stop him. He just looked back at her sharply, wanting more answers.</p><p>"Do you know where Mando is? And the kid?" She looked at Luke as if she was trying to search through his soul, and Luke could feel the anger radiating off of her. She wanted to get Din back just as much as him, and that was where his plan started to fall into place.</p><p>"Yes. Grogu managed to send me a message through our Force Bond. He showed me where they were being held...right outside Geonosis' atmosphere."</p><p>Cara broke their gaze, staring down at the table with furrowed brows and pursed lips. She was coming up with her own plan already, and Luke quickly jumped in to cut off her thoughts.</p><p>"I have my own people coming to help, but Grogu warned me about many dangers across Gideon's ship. He wants us to die trying to get to Mando and the child, and he's got all his firepower on that ship." Greef and Cara exchanged a look again, unsure about Luke's own people, but they also understood what he meant. Just the three of them would do nothing against the Troopers, Cara had seen it first hand, Luke fought them, Greef had surely heard stories.</p><p>"Are these people trustworthy?" Cara asked, raising a brow. Luke smiled, letting out the smallest chuckle at her question.</p><p>"I wouldn't bring them along if they weren't."</p><p>So, they had agreed that coming together was the best plan to get Din and Grogu out alive. Greef and Cara were still unsure about coming together with a team of strangers, especially strangers that were allies with a Jedi, but they knew their friend trusted Luke with his life and that they needed to do so as well.</p><p>There was no time for feeling unsure, they all needed to dive-in head first.</p><p>Frantic beeping came from the front of the bar, R2D2 rushing towards them and practically tumbling down the steps. The droid was barely able to stop himself beside Luke, the backs of his wheels scooting upwards at the hard break.</p><p>Luke immediately understood the excitement to only be that R2 had seen his friends again. Luke couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"Are they here, buddy?"</p><p>R2 spun his head, backing up and doing another spin as he beeped happily. Yes, they were.</p><p>"I'm sure you would like to meet them," Luke got up as he spoke, causing Cara and Greef to follow. They didn't answer him, only nodding Luke's way which gave him enough of a hint that he was right.</p><p>R2 gladly guided them, all three trotting behind the droid as they snaked their way through the town streets. Luke could see the Falcon before any of his friends, the large ship bringing back memories already. It was a piece of junk but it had survived some of the largest battles in the galaxy.</p><p>"Now what do we have here?!" Luke barely walked into the dock before he was being picked up, brown fur suffocating him and making him drop his helmet. Chewbacca yowled in happiness, holding him in a tight enough grip to cause Luke's lungs to protest.</p><p>The voice came from Han, and Luke tried to look through the forest of brown fur to find his other friend with no luck.</p><p>"Chewie, too much," he gasped out, the Wookiee immediately dropping him a little too roughly back onto the sand. But Luke didn't show his discomfort, only smiling fondly up at his furry friend before looking behind him to see Han Solo and Leia Organa standing side by side in front of the Falcon.</p><p>It was a sight he'd never get over, to see all his friends together and alive after all they've been through. Even as a married couple with a child, Han and Leia would still drop everything to come and save him from his troubles, with of course Chewie by their side.</p><p>Han hadn't changed at all, and that was obvious by the way he gave Luke one long look from head to toe before letting out a laugh of disbelief. Leia was just as impressed with his new look, but of course more polite with her reaction.</p><p>"We don't see you for months and now you're a Mandalorian? Jeez, Luke."</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes, Han taking a couple of strides forwards until he was hugging Luke so hard that the Jedi was lifted off the ground once again. Han and Chewie really enjoyed their rough hugs.</p><p>Han set Luke down, both his hands pushing him back at arm's length to look him over again. He had that snide smirk across his face, and Luke couldn't believe he missed it.</p><p>"You've gotta be <em>kidding</em> me...what mess have you got yourself into now, kid?" He shook his head in disbelief, shaking Luke lightly as he stared into his eyes. There was so much to explain, but so little time.</p><p>"I'll explain, I just-"</p><p>"There are bigger issues at hand right now, and I see you have people you need to introduce us to." Leia walked to stand beside Han, her hand moving to hold Luke's. Her hair was tied into a long braid across her back and she wore a comfortable matching set of pants and shirt, fit for the Nevarro weather.</p><p>Leia's hand was warm and he could feel the Force moving from the tips of her fingers into Luke's, sending a happy feeling of calmness and tranquillity through Luke's body. His sister immediately made everything okay.</p><p>But Luke had to shake himself out of the daze, his head turning towards Greef and Cara who both looked like they were torn between grabbing their blasters or moving their hands out for the strangers to shake them in greeting.</p><p>"Leia, Han, Chewie...this is Greef Karga and Cara Dune. Both are working for the Republic, they've done a lot for this planet and for me." He smiled at Cara and Greef, both of them only giving him unsure looks before he turned to view Han and Leia's expressions.</p><p>They also didn't look too sure about the people in front of them, and Luke couldn't help but sigh in frustration. There was no time for tiptoeing around one another and getting to know each other, but all that was being repeated in his mind was "<em>patience</em>."</p><p>"General Leia Organa...," realization dawned upon Cara, and as one finger coming up to shake accusingly in Leia's direction she paused in her movement, eyes freezing up as if haunted by her past. Greef seemed to look like he recognized Leia as well, his face hardening but in a different way.</p><p>That wasn't good.</p><p>"One of the leaders of the Resistance..." Greef finished Cara's words, Cara nodding only robotically at Greef observation.</p><p>“Princess Organa,” she mumbled under her breath, lips formed into a tight line as her eyes turned to the sandy floor. It interested Luke, the emotions that suddenly flooded overtop of Cara Dune like a wave. A dark past clouded her vision and darkened her features like a demon.</p><p>Leia heard her, and was just about to ask, lips forming into words when Cara snapped back into reality as if a switch was turned back on. No darkness in her eyes, no pain, but now it was changed into an unimpressed glare as she snapped her eyes back up to Luke and only Luke.</p><p>"Can't say I'm surprised, but you're willing to drag your friends along who also have targets on their own backs? This could get us killed before we even get to Gideon."</p><p>Han scoffed immediately at Cara's words, and Leia's face fell in annoyance. Luke could feel the tension between the two women immediately, the words unsaid, the shared pain. But Han Solo was here to stir things up even more, and both Leia and Luke side-eyed one another, already knowing what was coming next.</p><p>"Sorry to burst your bubble, Cara Dune. But we can handle whatever comes looking for us, the real question is can you?" He pointed a stiff finger at Cara, and her face morphed into anger.</p><p>"Han-"</p><p>"I've fought in more wars than you could ever dream of, <em>flyboy</em>."</p><p>"I beg to differ, <em>honey</em>, have you ever helped blow up a death star-"</p><p>"Han!" Leia yelled, shifting so she was now standing between Han and Cara. The both of them had inched closer and closer to one another, and Greef was even hovering his hand over his blaster.</p><p>"We're all here because we have trust in someone, we all want to help a friend, shouldn't that be enough right now? No matter who's side we're on, no matter how many battles we've fought, or the number of enemies we have?" Leia's voice grew louder and louder with each word, and Luke couldn't help but stand back and let her rip the group to shreds. She was always a strong woman and managed to become a leader no matter what situation, Luke looked up to her.</p><p>Han and Cara seemed to back down at Leia's rant, both taking steps back from one another. Their eyes were still hard on each other, waiting to see who would make the move first, but it was progress.</p><p>"Luke, mind telling us what the plan is to get your friends back?" Leia turned to Luke with a raised brow, and now Luke couldn't stand back any longer. It was time for the third phase of his plan.</p><p>"Can we talk about this in the Falcon? Or at the bar? Somewhere more secluded, " Luke hated to drag on the anticipation, but as he looked around the docking station, he noticed that they were already getting attention from the townspeople after their little argument.</p><p>"My house, " Cara said bluntly, face still stone cold as she gave one look towards Luke before spinning on her heels and walking back toward the town streets. Greef was right by her side, only giving them one brief look over his shoulder as he turned away.</p><p>Han looked far from impressed and even seemed ready to protest, but Leia was already pushing him forward with a frustrated sigh. Chewie followed with a small grunt, not liking that his best friend was upset.</p><p>Luke could only watch Cara's back, the plan replaying in his head as they walked. There was still worry in his gut, that somehow his friends and Din's would disagree with him and go their separate ways. But that was a feeling only fed by the anxiety that he would never see Din and Grogu again. He needed to burn that out of his system, get it out before it proved fatal to him and his clan.</p><p>Cara opened the door for everyone, standing to the side as everyone filed in. Han couldn't help but give her a sneer, and Leia kneed him in the ass making him yelp. Cara seemed to enjoy that a lot, a smirk appearing across her face when Luke passed her next. Progress.</p><p>They all sat around her kitchen table, the room dark with only one lamp illuminating their faces. But the atmosphere felt safe and gave Luke the motivation to spill out what he had been thinking about since talking to Leia's hologram.</p><p>And they listened, none of them interrupting him or showing any sign of protest. They blinked towards him, nodding their heads, sitting patiently. It was something Luke really needed right now, to just be listened to. It reminded him of when Din would silently sit across from him at the kitchen table when they were on Endor or in Mos Pelgo. He would feed Grogu as Luke talked about the day's plans for training or how well they did. The Mandalorian even sat and listened with his helmet off sometimes, always watching Luke.</p><p>"Once inside, Cara, Leia, and I will make our way to where Mando and Grogu are being held. Han, Chewie, R2 and Greef...you guys know how to hack and fly a ship, so I want you to get into the control room and shut everything down and get the ship's engines off."</p><p>Luke paused, scanning his eyes across everyone's faces to make sure they were okay with this. Their expressions didn't falter at the teams, so he continued.</p><p>"No matter what, Gideon is expecting us. But he doesn't know our numbers. If we can distract him enough until you guys get to the control station, we can get the upper hand." Luke breathed-in sharply, "as soon as we get Mando and the child we leave."</p><p>"I need Gideon, " Cara interrupted for the first time, she didn't seem annoyed with his plan, just simply making a strong point.</p><p>Luke nodded, understanding. "If Gideon is in our reach to grab, we get him...but if we need to go out of our way to capture him I don't think I can do that."</p><p>Cara didn't object to that either, nodding. They knew the mission was to get Din and Grogu out, alive, and safe. Capturing Gideon was a side mission, and they couldn't risk more damage being done if they went out of their way to get the war criminal.</p><p>"Is this plan a go?" Luke asked, breaking his gaze with Cara to look towards the rest of his friends and Greef. No one answered, but no one objected. It was frankly unreadable for Luke, and it made him fidget uncomfortably.</p><p>But then Han stood up from his chair, leaning forward on Cara's table with a solid gaze right towards Luke. Luke just stared at him with wide, hopeful eyes.</p><p>"As long as I'm not with hot-shot over here, I'm in."</p><p>And that was enough for him, with one scoff from Cara she agreed that she was in as well. Then it was like dominoes, Greef saying he'll join, then Leia with a smile and shining eyes, and lastly Chewie with a cheerful gurgle deep from his chest.</p><p>Luke breathed out whatever breath he was holding, smiling the most genuine smile that he's had for days. There was a feeling, warm and shiny inside the pit of darkness that was his heart...it was hope.</p><p>+</p><p>Din glared as much as he could at the Troopers that stood in front of him. He was strung back up, the only sound in the room being the buzz of the electricity. He was going in and out of consciousness, chest heaving, skin feeling like it was too heavy for the skeleton underneath. He has been close to death so many times, but this was probably the worst he's ever had to deal with yet.</p><p>Especially because his son was with him, Grogu still sleeping in his cage, soft purrs leaving his little mouth. Din hoped he was having a good dream, separating himself from reality for a bit.</p><p>But he was tired of feeling useless, just a damsel in distress as he waited for his Jedi Knight. He was strong, he had the fucking Darksaber for star's sake. Yes, he couldn't use it all tied up like this, but he still had a mouth, and he was willing to rile the two guards up and maybe get some answers from them.</p><p>"So you boys got the short end of the stick?" Din groaned out, wincing at the way his lungs objected to his attempt at speaking. The bruises that were forming on his gut and ribs pulsed, but he pushed on.</p><p>The Troopers didn't answer him, both simply shifting in their stance, guns still settled in their hands, looking forward. They were pretty good, but Din has been through enough shit in his life to know that they were crackable.</p><p>He sighed, gulping with a groan at the particularly harsh pain that tightened his sides. He must have broken ribs.</p><p>"You're gonna be the ones standing between me and the Jedi? Well, I've got news for you boys..." Din laughed, but it turned into a cough as more blood spilled out from his mouth. He spat rudely onto the floor, watching as the red splatter hit the grey metal.</p><p>Now the Troopers were exchanging a look at one another before turning away to shake their heads. Din couldn't help but show a bloody smile towards the two guards, knowing they were slowly giving in.</p><p>"C'mon boys. If I were you I'd be on the next escape pod. A Jedi Knight and Mandalorian aren't ones to fuck with."</p><p>That set one of the guards off, him chuckling before stepping forward, gun raised. The other looked worried at his partner's actions, head flickering quickly back and forth between Din and the pissed off Trooper.</p><p>"The Jedi are extinct, and so are the Mandalorians. All you boys are doing is playing dress-up. Just you wait, that little boyfriend of yours will be shredded by the Dark Troopers in front of your eyes. Then we'll kill your little womp rat."</p><p>The Trooper pointed a stiff finger into Din's now armour-less chest. Din winced at the pressure but still allowed a chuckle to sneak its way out of his lips. He leaned his head back to stare up at the ceiling, smiling like a maniac.</p><p>"We'll see about that boys," he looked down, eyes darkening and smile dropping, "take a good look at my face, cause this will be the last thing you'll see before I rip you in two."</p><p>The Trooper standing further away from Din seemed to stiffen, nervously tightening his hold on his gun. But the other Trooper simply enjoyed the threat, chuckling loudly as he stepped back to slap a hand on his friend's shoulder. The other Trooper was still less than impressed with his friend breaking formation, and Din could tell he was glaring under his helmet.</p><p>"This guy is a comedian isn't he?" The Trooper spoke, still laughing. But no one was laughing with him.</p><p>Din just stared at them, eyes narrowed and filled with fury. He never wanted blood on his hands more than right now.</p><p>+</p><p>There was a fight about which ship to take, but when Han made a note that four out of the six group members knew how to fly and shoot from the Falcon, the discussion ended there.</p><p>They didn't waste time, Cara grabbing her guns and working feverishly with Greef to get whatever firepower they could fit on their belts, shoulders, and hands onto the ship. Han just watched on top of the ramp, leaning against the Falcon's walls with a pout.</p><p>Leia was standing beside Luke, watching. R2 on Luke's other side, silent. Luke couldn't help but admire his sister and how she was just as beautiful since the last time Luke had seen her. She was a goddess in the light with her glossy braids and cheeks tinted pink from the hot Nevarro weather. Luke couldn't help but smile fondly at her from where they stood side by side.</p><p>"A Mandalorian was the last person I would guess for you to fall in love with, Luke." She smiled smugly, side-eyeing him. Luke couldn't help but scoff playfully at her words, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"To be honest I never saw myself falling in love. I was happy feeling nothing but the Force...but <em>gods</em> Leia he made me feel things so strongly, stronger than anything that the Force has given me. He made me want to live a long life, to be the best I could be, he taught me that there was more than just a warrior in me...but a lover."</p><p>Leia looked at him with soft eyes, Luke knew she understood. Even though Han was a pain in the ass, the smuggler was someone that stole her heart and refused to give it back. That's exactly how Luke felt.</p><p>"He loves you just the same, Luke. Wearing Mandalorian armour is a privilege, and only made for Mandalorian's...he gave you it to show that you were a permanent member of his life."</p><p>Luke paused and allowed Leia's words to hang in the air. He smiled, remembering the symbol now attached to his bicep plate.</p><p>"Clan Saber," he mumbled, and Leia blinked at him, not understanding.</p><p>Luke shrugged the shoulder where the signet was on, and Leia squinted to look at the sword welded onto the metal. Her eyes widened, a smile curling across her lips.</p><p>"Clan Saber, you, the Mandalorian, and..."</p><p>"Grogu," Luke reminded her.</p><p>"Grogu." Leia repeated the name, moving on her tiptoes to kiss at his cheek. She was happy for him, and he could feel it radiating off her. It was there the first time Luke saw her, she never failed to show her support whether that be physically or through the Force.</p><p>"I always wanted you to fall in love, Luke. Travelling through this galaxy alone for the rest of your life is not a way to live. No matter what the rules say."</p><p>Luke couldn't help but agree. But he never realized the painful feeling of loneliness until Grogu and Din were ripped from his grip. When he sat in that room at the docking station, waiting to heal under the care of the Armorer, that was what drove him over the edge. That was what made him realize being alone was something he never wanted to feel again.</p><p>He was a changed man.</p><p>"If you ladies are done chit-chatting. We've got some business to attend to!" Han yelled over to the twins, them both sharing a glare towards him before making their way up the ramp. Cara and Greef were already inside, fiddling and cleaning their guns to occupy themselves. Luke could already hear Chewie in the cockpit, ready to lift off.</p><p>R2 beeped noisily beside him, bumping against the back of Han's knees to get the man going towards the cockpit. The droid thought of Din and Grogu as family as well, but he was allowed to be impatient compared to Luke.</p><p>"Alright alright, don't get your gears in a twist!" Han slapped away R2's attempt at another shove at his legs. But he listened, moving to climb up into the cockpit.</p><p>Luke and Leia followed, allowing Greef and Cara to have their time alone. Luke couldn't help but feel a childish excitement buzz in his chest as he made his way into the cockpit of the Falcon. So many memories flashed before his eyes and in his mind, both sad and happy.</p><p>This ship was a home away from home, a comfort. It reminded Luke of all the things he's achieved, all the people he had met, all the people he had lost.</p><p>"Everyone strap in, as soon as we're out of the atmosphere I'm not waiting to go into hyperspace," Han spoke as he fiddled with the controls, Chewie squawked in agreement beside him.</p><p>Luke was happy to oblige, Leia following his movements as they buckled in behind Han and Chewie. Luke knew that Cara and Greef had been on enough ships to be smart enough to get strapped in as well, so he didn't bother telling them.</p><p>But they also had never flown with Han Solo before, and that man was a very interesting pilot.</p><p>"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Han mumbled as the ship shook to life and slowly hovered off the Nevarro grounds. It stayed in its position for no less than a second before they took off into the sky, all of them watching as the sky grew darker and darker until they reached the outer-atmosphere.</p><p>Once surrounded by stars, Han gave a look over his shoulder before pushing in the coordinates to Geonosis. Luke could only smile nervously back at his friend before Han focused back on the front of the ship and pulled the lever to go into hyperspace.</p><p>The plan had officially gone into phase four.</p><p>+</p><p>It wasn't a long ride to Geonosis, but it felt like forever. All Luke could do was stare off into the long streaks of stars in the sky, allowing them to hypnotize him and force him into a calm state. Luke couldn't think cause his thoughts were only Din and Grogu, and he couldn't talk because the only things he had to say were about the plan and how there was no room to fail.</p><p>He needed to meditate, but that wasn't possible on a ship that was currently in hyperspace.</p><p>Leia could sense his discomfort and Luke didn't even have to look at her. He could feel her slipping into his mind, trying to pull his thoughts away from the bad scenarios that threatened to break through. Her presence softened all the rough edges in his thoughts and kept him from floating away.</p><p>'<em>Soon you can meditate all you want,'</em> Leia's voice echoed through his head, and Luke forced a smile, daring to open his eyes to look her way. His sister just stared at him, raising her brows before smiling.</p><p>Another agonizing hour went by, more staring at star streaks and forcing himself to stay thoughtless. Han and Leia had found time to converse, just about random things that were only muffled to Luke in his state of mind. He could hear Han attempting to cheer him up, trying to drag him into their conversation, but after three tries Leia gave him a look that shut his mouth tightly.</p><p>And even when they got to the outer atmosphere of Geonosis, that still didn't take them right to the ship. The planet was large of course, and they were forced to orbit it in at an agonizingly slow speed. At least Luke was able to unbuckle himself out of his seat to stare out the windows, glaring across the dark abyss to try and find the large hunk of metal that held his clan.</p><p>He tried reaching out through the Force to feel something, <em>anything</em>, but he knew he was too anxious to do that. Not meditating did that to him and any Jedi.</p><p>"Woah, hold up everyone I think we've got something," Han straightened in his seat, Chewie letting out a yip as they both looked down at the beacon on the dashboard. There was a large ship just around the corner of the planet from where they were hovering. That was where Luke's clan was.</p><p>Luke couldn't help but get up in Han's personal space, almost being cheek to cheek with his friend as Luke leaned forward to stare at the beacon with wide eyes. The ship looked large just on the screen, he couldn't imagine what it looked like in person.</p><p>But he's fought two Death Star's that were the size of moons, this was nothing.</p><p>He could hear steps outside of the cockpit, and the doors slid open to reveal Cara with Greef and R2 standing behind her. She immediately narrowed her eyes towards the beacon, stepping forward with her face tightening into battle mode.</p><p>"That's it," she mumbled, not asking a question, it being more of a statement. Luke knew it had to be said out loud though, that they had finally come to the final stretch of their journey to finding Din and Grogu. Now all they needed was to get onto the ship, but they were ready for this.</p><p>They all took a moment, mentally preparing for the battle that could cost one of their lives. No one was scared of dying, there was no time to be scared.</p><p>"I want two people manning the guns. I'm gonna get over to the side of the ship near the doors to the dock. R2 you better get your astromech ass towards the lift," at Han's command, everyone scattered like cockroaches to their stations. Immediately Greef and Cara went to either side of the ship to sit at the guns and Han couldn't help but raise his brows in surprise that the strangers listened to him despite their hatred for him.</p><p>Luke was about to follow Greef and Cara, ready to get into his own position with R2. But he faltered in his step to stare at his helmet that was settled in his chair. No, he'd use it with Din in training, maybe the Mandalorian can teach him how to work all the programs inside of it. For now, he was just the face of a Jedi with the body of a Mandalorian.</p><p>He put the seatbelt over the helmet so it wouldn't budge, smiling in amusement when Han and Leia both looked back at him impatiently. They were more alike than they thought.</p><p>Leia stayed with Han, her hands rested upon her husband's shoulders as Han and Chewie got the ship back to a slow-paced rumble through the stars. Luke only gave them one quick glance over his shoulder before moving with R2.</p><p>The ship crawled its way slowly towards the target. Han, Leia, and Chewbacca watching as the large Empire ship came into view. It was long and flat and definitely looked to be holding a lot of firepower inside of it. Han couldn't help but gulp nervously, but he wouldn't dare slow down.</p><p>Closer and closer they got, surely now they were being seen on the opponent's beacon. But that was exactly what they wanted. It was a dangerous move, a plan that Leia and Han would've called Luke crazy for even suggesting if they hadn't already done it before. They knew it worked, and this was their best shot of getting in there with the Falcon.</p><p>Behold, the doors to the hangar opened. The Empire ship was responding to the Falcon's presence, the plan was off to a good start.</p><p>The doors opened wider and wider until they finally revealed what they were also expecting, two large Tie Fighter ships rocketing out and already shooting their way.</p><p>"Hold on!" Han yelled, and Leia gripped tightly onto the back of Han's seat as he lurched roughly to the right. He easily dodged the first round of blasts, Cara and Greef standing down from using the guns. Not yet.</p><p>The Tie Fighters recovered fast, spinning back and screaming forward to get a second hit towards the Falcon. Both Han and Leia stared nervously down at the beacon as the pair of Tie Fighters closed in behind the ship.</p><p>But then the Falcon's guns ripped towards them, the Tie Fighters being forced to break formation to dodge the blasts. One of them swerved back, falling behind, the other kept barreling forward.</p><p>"We're going for a loop, prepare yourselves!" Han screamed, his voice echoing throughout the ship so everyone around it could hear. They were coming up to the top of the Empire ship, and it was now time to attempt to get them off their trail.</p><p>Han thrusted the steering down, the Falcon falling forward and curling around Gideon's ship. Both Tie Fighters didn't expect the sudden change of course, and they were still moving forward and unable to turn down in time.</p><p>That gave them leverage, and Han smirked and couldn't help but chuckle when Leia let out a yelp as she was now standing on the ceiling of the ship from them being upside down. Han stayed that way, the blood rushing to his head and his seatbelt digging roughly into his abdomen. He stayed steady and fast, coming up to the edge of the ship where the hanger was. He immediately looped back over and made a dangerous backflip with the ship, and since it was so skinny, it was an easy flip into the hanger.</p><p>They landed hard and so did everyone who didn't have a seatbelt on. It took Leia, Han, and Chewie a minute to compose themselves from the rollercoaster ride they were just on, but they had hoped R2 didn't need to recover that fast.</p><p>Of course the droid was okay, R2 was already up and out of the hatch at the top of the Falcon as soon as the Falcon flipped inside the Empire ship. The droid couldn't waste time, the sound of the Tie Fighters screaming towards them coming closer and closer.</p><p>R2 used the jets on the bottom of his feet, flying forward and towards the control centre. The droid has done countless amounts of hacks into Empire ships, and this one wasn't any different from the rest. It only took him two turns before the doors were starting to close.</p><p>The Tie Fighters emerged from the bottom of the ship, none of them noticing that the Falcon had soared into the hanger. All they did was roar forward, and it was only after the hanger doors were closed that they realized where their opponent's ship was.</p><p>R2 whirled and shook, quickly rolling himself towards the ramp as it started to open. Han, Chewie, and Greef exited first, all smiling towards R2 and Han patting at the droids head before they all rushed towards the exit doors of the hangar.</p><p>"R2 did you by any chance hack into the map of this place?" Han mumbled nervously, cursing under his breath when they all screeched to a halt once they got into the hallway. It was a maze, one wrong turn could send them to the total opposite side of the ship.</p><p>They could hear the unforgettable sound of marching boots from down one hall. Gideon had caught on, they didn't have time to guess.</p><p>But R2 beeped sadly, and that was enough of a translation for the group to understand that no, the droid did not get the map. But Greef stepped towards the opposite hallway to where the marching was heard, glaring down it before he whipped his head back towards the group.</p><p>"I think the Troopers have decided where we are going, we'll just have to keep our eyes out for a control panel."</p><p>Han sighed loudly, looking back over his shoulder to see Leia, Luke, and Cara swiftly moving down the ramp before it closed. Stormtroopers were coming in from the other side of the hangar already, blasting towards them.</p><p>"All this for a Mandalorian..." Han mumbled before exchanging a look with Chewie and running off to follow Greef. R2 rolled beside them, beeping anxiously as some of the blaster shots became close enough to hit the walls of the hallway.</p><p>+</p><p>"Do we even know where the hell we're going?!" Cara screamed out as they hid behind some shipping containers near the Falcon. Blasts ricocheted off the front of the container, making all of them flinch down closer to the floor. Soon they were going to be cornered in, and then the plan would be off.</p><p>"Hold them off for me!" Luke yelled back, his hands grabbing for the hood attached to his cloak. He closed his eyes, whispering Din and Grogu's names like a prayer under his breath as he searched through the Force for hints of their presence.</p><p>His mind moved down the hallway, snaking down corridors and through doors, it didn't take long before the feeling of his clan pulled him intensely towards a long hallway with only one large door at the end of it. It called for him, and he knew that was where Din and Grogu were.</p><p>Luke's eyes sprung open, everything falling back to reality as he kneeled down further when another round of blasts hit the container. Leia and Cara were looking at him with wide and hopeful eyes, and he nodded with a small smile to relax them.</p><p>"The good news is I know where they are, the bad news is we need to get through that door," Luke pointed a gloved finger towards the other side of the hangar where the Troopers were filing out of. It wasn't where Han, R2, Chewie, and Greef safely got out of.</p><p>"Shit..." Cara mumbled, not enjoying the challenge that awaited them. There were too many of them, especially for just the three of them. They didn't expect this many to be in one place so fast.</p><p>Luke felt her concern and Leia's as well. The thought that came across his mind would anger them surely, but he knew it was the only way.</p><p>"I need you guys to be a distraction, if both of you go towards the doors where everyone else went, most of the Troopers will follow," Leia and Cara squawked in objection, both attempting to yell at Luke but stopped when Luke moved a hand out to silence them with soft eyes staring into their own. "I know where they are, I can get their fast, find them...this place is a maze and you can lose your way easily."</p><p>Leia and Cara exchanged a look, their expression's tight and not at all impressed. But they were smart women, and they knew that this was the only way to get this plan to work again.</p><p>They looked back at Luke, nodding silently. It was now or never, and all they could do was give Luke looks that said '<em>don't you dare die on us</em>' before they jumped up and rushed towards the other doors. They swerved behind more containers, blasting other Troopers as they broke off to run after them.</p><p>Eventually, they made it out, Leia covering Cara as she rushed out into the hallway, then Cara doing the same for Leia until they both had disappeared out of the hangar. More than half the Stormtroopers followed them, and Luke smirked, happy that the plan worked.</p><p>But now was the challenge for him to get to Din and Grogu alive. He knew he could do it, but it was far more easier if he had people to fight beside him.</p><p>He knew he had to think like the old Luke now, the lonely Jedi Knight Luke that didn't need anyone to fight his battles. This was a challenge that he knew he needed in the end, to keep himself a warrior.</p><p>Luke lunged forward, Saber immediately igniting as he dodged more blasts. They ricocheted off the laser and flew back, hitting a row of troopers easily. He kept moving, breathing heavily with his head down as he only focused on feeling the blasts come to him through the Force. He hit every single one, causing more blasts to spring off his Lightsaber and shoot into a few more Troopers.</p><p>He made it to the hallway, cutting down two more Troopers that stood guard outside the doors. Now he was sprinting down the hallway with wild eyes, the feeling of his clan becoming more and more clear the closer he got. It was intoxicating him, narrowing his vision to only one goal and one goal only.</p><p>He needed to get to them, he needed to get to them and get them out <em>alive</em>.</p><p>+</p><p>"Have you called to him, little one?" Gideon asked, kneeling towards the cage with a demon smile. Grogu just whined at him, confused as to why he could feel his papa so clearly now but couldn't see him.</p><p>Gideon had rushed into the room just minutes after Din had heard the sound of blaster fire echoing throughout the hallways. The guards stood stiff but didn't look surprised at the ruckus going on. It confused Din at how they could be so calm before their death, they were going to be against a Jedi for god's sake.</p><p>When Gideon entered, he didn't show any fear either. He had stared off towards Din with a comical smile across his face, so twisted and filled with excitement. It made Din's fists clench, but he wouldn't dare move against the chains that were still pumping with electricity.</p><p>"Are you going to hold a blaster up to your head like a coward again?" Din teased as he glared towards Gideon, the man getting up from his kneeling position towards Grogu. He wanted to stall the man as much as possible, keep him here in case he was planning to escape.</p><p>"Of course not my friend, this time I have no fear in me...I only wait patiently to watch your demise." Gideon shrugged, chuckling again as he moved to lean against the wall to Din's left. All of this made Din's head spin, what the hell was Gideon even talking about?</p><p>"I don't think you understand who's going to be coming through those doors..." Din mumbled, letting out a dry cough. The blood had stopped pouring from his mouth, but the iron taste that lingered still made him gag.</p><p>Gideon's smile grew impossibly wider, it reaching his ears as he lifted off the wall to walk towards him. He stood in front of Din, looking up at him with wide eyes that shone with evil.</p><p>"I don't think <em>you</em> understand who's coming through those doors, Din Djarin."</p><p>Din's teeth just clenched harder together in rage. He was tired of this man talking in riddles to him. It was only now that he wished he had the power of the Force so maybe he could see into his future.</p><p>He also wondered if Luke had already seen what happened next or if the Jedi already knew that Gideon was right about his inevitable death.</p><p>It made him gulp nervously, Gideon simply keeping that same smile across his face as he walked back towards Grogu and removed the child from his cage. Grogu just glared towards him, letting out angry screeches as he tried to use the Force to get the man away from him. But Grogu still had the cuffs on, leaving him powerless.</p><p>"Alright Troopers, it's time," Gideon shoved Grogu into one of the Trooper's arms, then moving to the doors and surprisingly opening them and stepping back. Gideon wasn't running, but simply moving back and hiding behind the contraption that kept Din suspended in the chains.</p><p>Din just watched powerlessly as the other guard moved towards him, and as he heard the soft sound of feet rushing down the hallway accompanied by the hum of a Lightsaber, the guard punched him harshly in the gut, sending him curling forward and ultimately setting off the electricity.</p><p>+</p><p>Luke kept sprinting, trying his best not to hit his feet too harshly against the ground as he moved. The leftover Troopers were attempting to catch up to him, but he was already way too far ahead.</p><p>The vision of the hallway flashed before his eyes as he came up to a curve in the hallway. He knew it was coming up, and he pushed forward with as much speed as he could muster.</p><p>He skidded to a stop though, because the sight in front of him made his whole body grow numb.</p><p>Luke Skywalker has felt pain, loss, happiness, love...but never this certain feeling that rose to his chest and blinded his vision.</p><p>Anger, <em>rage</em>, so much that he felt his body grow hot as it shook the feeling throughout it.</p><p>Din was chained up, a machine holding him off the ground. It was currently electrocuting the Mandalorian who looked like pure hell already. Din didn't have his helmet on, it thrown to the side along with most of his armour. All that was left was his brown underclothes along with two other pieces of armour. His face was covered in blood and bruises, and Luke couldn't even imagine what the rest of his body looked like.</p><p>And then there was Grogu, <em>god</em>, Grogu. The child was held tightly in the grip of a Stormtrooper, a blaster pointed at his head as the Trooper held his finger on the trigger. Grogu was cuffed, but there wasn't a scratch on the child.</p><p>Grogu noticed Luke's appearance, his padawan looking up at him with fear shining across those dark eyes.</p><p>Then came the flashes of Din's death that replayed in his mind whenever he closed his eyes. Luke always dismissed it as fear, but looking towards his husband now, he knew that it may be a reality.</p><p>The Saber shook in his hands as he raised it and took a step forward, but suddenly the sides of the hallway walls started to slide upwards, revealing a battalion of Dark Troopers.</p><p>Gideon was more prepared than Luke thought, but Luke was also prepared for a fight. It would've been too easy to just waltz towards his clan with only two guards protecting them.</p><p>He didn't hesitate, not wasting time to cut the Dark Troopers down one by one. They still had that extra fight in them compared to the ones Luke had fought on Gideon's last ship, but this time Luke was fueled by the fiery rage in his gut as he tore through them.</p><p>All he could see was red, screams of fury ripping through his throat as he sliced through more and more Troopers. No shots even got close to hitting him, and he was already down to only one more row of Dark Troopers.</p><p>Luke glared at them, lifting his gloved hand with a clenched jaw as he slowly curled it into a fist. As he did so, the line of Troopers started to crumble and bend, sparks flying from them as they malfunctioned and fell to the floor. They were now just pieces of metal, junk, <em>failures</em>.</p><p>He was about to step over them, his heated stare set on his next target. But blasts fired from behind him, and he roared when one grazed just below his thigh plate.</p><p>The Saber whipped towards the blasts, the rest of them ricocheting off and hitting the first row of Stormtroopers. They had finally caught up to him, but Luke knew this was easy.</p><p>And he wanted them all dead, he wanted to see their blood pool along the floor. He wanted the soles of his boots to leave bloody footprints as he walked, he wanted to feel their necks break through the Force when he lifted a hand.</p><p>Luke smiled, letting out a laugh as he charged forward. He cut down two, three, four, five Stormtroopers and made sure to stab the Saber once more through the last one's chest. He held onto the Trooper's arm, keeping the Saber plunged into their heart as he looked into the visor. He wished he could see the light fade out from their eyes.</p><p>Two more Troopers came forward, but he grabbed them by pushing his gloved hand forward. They stood still, and Luke slowly moved his hand to curl in the air, choking both of them. They were dangling their feet in midair, and Luke's eyes and fingertips felt like they were burning as he heard their necks snap and watched them both go limp and clunk onto the floor.</p><p>The rest of the Troopers looked scared, Luke could feel it. But that only fed the new power he felt, and he welcomed it with open arms as he stepped forward and cut the last of them down. The last Trooper begged for his life, and Luke just blinked before plunging the Saber into their chest, turning it for good measure.</p><p>"L-Luke..." It was Din's voice, and Luke could barely hear it over the ringing in his ears. He didn't feel like he wasn't even on the ship anymore, it felt like he was in his own world.</p><p>But Luke blinked towards his husband who was still chained up and staring at him with wide eyes. Luke only saw that as Din being proud of him, he couldn't wait to finally receive a congratulations kiss for saving him.</p><p>He moved forward, Saber humming and hissing through the air as he spun it to show off. He teased the two Troopers, only stopping a few feet in front of them and not making any moves to kill them just yet. He wanted to revel in his success, he wanted them to get a good look at their murderer. They were stupidly the last things standing between Luke and his clan.</p><p>"Get hi-"</p><p>But the other Trooper barely got the word out, his hands only reaching for his blaster before he was tossed through the air. He hit the wall hard, the sound of cracking bones echoing throughout the room.</p><p>Now it was just the Trooper holding Grogu, and Luke just blinked towards the guard who was shaking so hard that the blaster was barely pressed against Grogu's head anymore.</p><p>That made Luke chuckle, how weak.</p><p>So, he snapped his neck, keeping the Trooper's limp body upright with the other hand so he wouldn't fall with Grogu in his grip. Luke grabbed for the child with a smile, kissing the top of his head.</p><p>"Luke...<em>Luke,"</em> Din sounded breathless and terrified. That confused Luke and made his brows furrow as he looked up upon his husband. He had saved them, didn't he? There was nothing to be scared of anymore, they were okay.</p><p>But then Moff Gideon appeared from behind the machine that held Din, and the man looked shaken up but still managed to smile at Luke in greeting. Still so confident, even standing amongst the dead and crumpled bodies of his soldiers.</p><p>He pressed a button upon the control deck beside the machine Din was attached to, and that sent Din crumbling to the floor. It caused Luke's nightmares to come flashing upon him like fireworks, what he had been fearing all along. It made him slowly turn to glare at the man in front of him, hand tightening along the Saber. The rage grew, he could feel it consume him.</p><p>"Luke Skywalker...congratulations on finding me so quickly," Gideon stopped just a few feet away, eyes flickering from Luke's face to Grogu's.</p><p>"Luke...<em>don't,"</em> Din was coughing and groaning on the floor, desperately trying to get up from where he laid. But there was no use, he was too hurt.</p><p>Luke just held his Saber up, it buzzing as it pointed towards Gideon's head. Gideon didn't even flinch, his face now basked in the green glow of the sword. The war criminal just raised his chin towards the weapon, smile finally falling.</p><p>"Look at you," Gideon growled out, his arms stiff at his sides. Luke just kept glaring towards him, one arm holding onto Grogu tighter. "I heard stories about your father, the Sith inside of him. I was always sad I never saw Anakin right before he turned to the Dark Side, oh what a treat that would've been to watch the Jedi in him die."</p><p>Luke's hands shook, and he took a step forward. Gideon didn't take a step back, standing his ground even though the Saber crept closer to his neck.</p><p>"But now I get to see his son turn the same way...all because of attachment, all because he didn't follow the pitiful Jedi code." Gideon chuckled, that smile returning. Grogu whimpered into Luke's chest plate, and all the Jedi could do was turn the child away from the scene, smothering his eyes into his chest.</p><p>"Join me, Luke, become the leader to my new Force-sensitive Troop-"</p><p>But Gideon's words were cut off abruptly because Luke's Saber had cut through his neck, sending Gideon's body one way and his head the other.</p><p>Blood splattered across Luke's face, and Grogu let out a scared screech as he nestled harder into his robe.</p><p>It was just silence after that, no screaming, no crying. Just the soft hum of the ship and the Lightsaber. Luke blinked down at his work, the fire in his eyes staying ignited.</p><p>"What did you do..." Din mumbled, and Luke finally looked up, blinking at his husband stupidly. What did Din mean? He did this for them, he did this for the Saber Clan.</p><p>He heard something else slip from his husband's lips, but he barely heard it, head still pulsing and lava still burning its way through his veins. He felt unappreciated, he felt like everyone was against him.</p><p>"Luke!" Leia's voice was filled with pain and fear, it was such a strong feeling that it stabbed through Luke's chest. He turned with Grogu still tucked into his arms, the Saber still ignited in his hands but settled at his side.</p><p>Leia stood with Cara, both standing amongst the bodies that littered the floor of the ship. Luke had never seen such sorrow wash upon his sister's face and mind. He wanted to ask what he was missing from all this. He had just saved them.</p><p>"Holy shit..." Cara looked disturbed, one hand even coming up to cover her mouth that was gaping at the sight around her. Luke thought she was a warrior, he thought Cara Dune would be able to handle this much blood. Had everyone just decided to fail him?</p><p>"Luke, what happened?" Leia's voice shook, and she reached with trembling hands towards him as she walked her way through the bodies. She even faltered in her step as if Luke was going to strike her down too, how dare she.</p><p>"They were hurting Din and Grogu...they were <em>dying,"</em> Luke yelled in frustration, causing Grogu to whimper, the child was too scared to look up.</p><p>"So you slaughtered them...all of them? Luke...your eyes, <em>god</em> your <em>eyes."</em></p><p>Maybe there really was a reason Luke's eyes were burning, but he just blinked rapidly as if that was going to take the feeling away.</p><p>Cara was moving into the room now, helping Din up and off the floor. Luke watched her every move with a hold still tight along his sword in case she tried anything. He was still on edge, he felt like he was going to be betrayed any second.</p><p>"Luke," Leia turned his attention back to her, and Luke didn't know if he was hallucinating or not, but he was sure he saw tears fill his sister's eyes as she flickered them from him to over his shoulder.</p><p>Before Luke could turn and cut his sword through whoever was behind him, everything went black.</p><p>+</p><p>Din could barely see, hear, or think with the way the electricity flowed through his body. It felt like it violated every cell in his body and ripped it to shreds, and no matter how hard he tried to control the seizures in his muscles, he just kept shaking and allowing the electricity to steadily and constantly trickle into his body.</p><p>Through the haze, he could hear Luke's Saber, the fall of the Dark Troopers as they hit the walls and the floors. Din felt proud, even during his agonizing pain. Him and Grogu were going to be saved and they were going to get out of this damned ship.</p><p>Din tried to remember what Luke had taught him, how to focus on his breathing and relax. He knew all he was doing right now was feeling, feeling how the electricity burned through his skin and muscles and leaked its way to his heart. He pushed the physical away though, focusing on the feeling of Luke's lips on his, the first kiss they ever shared, the first dinner they had where Din didn't have to wait to eat separately from them with his helmet off.</p><p>He focused on all the firsts, the memories that made him into the man he was right now. The one that didn't just have one signet welded to his bicep plate, but two. The man who had a son and a husband and wielded the Darksaber with pride.</p><p>Slowly, his body relaxed. With just a few more twitches and sharp shocks, he was able to fully hang limply in the chain's grip. His muscles felt on fire, his organs felt melted, but he blinked away the clouds in front of his eyes to focus on the situation in front of him.</p><p>And god, was it ever pure chaos.</p><p>Luke, or what he thought was his husband, stood in the middle of a pile of Dark Troopers. His eyes were rimmed red, an orangey glow sparking in his irises as he glared towards the two Troopers that stood between him and Din.</p><p>Din remembered hearing stories about the Dark Side, how children would cower at the name of Darth Vader and Darth Maul. It scared him too, but he had never seen one in person. Really, the Dark Side's stories were just as much of a fairytale as the Jedi's.</p><p>But here stood Luke Skywalker, looking upon him with evil in his eyes. Slowly, Gideon's plan started to form itself in Din's mind, everything started to make sense.</p><p>Luke was halfway from stepping over the line of crumbled Dark Troopers when a group of Stormtroopers came spilling out from around the corner. They frantically blasted Luke's way, but Luke easily dodged them and swiped his sword through the air. The blasts ricocheted off the Lightsaber and pierced into a line of troopers.</p><p>Din could only helplessly watch, breath growing thin and short as he watched Luke chop down five Stormtroopers in just the blink of an eye. He even looked like he was smiling while he did it, sneering like a shark as he grabbed the fifth Trooper and stabbed them through the chest.</p><p>He cut the rest of the Troopers down easily after that, simply enjoying it with the way his eyes were wide like a child in a candy shop. It was only till there was only one last Trooper standing in the hallway, begging for their life with a hand out at a pitiful attempt to protect them, that Luke finished them all off by plunging his Saber into their chest, twisting it with joy.</p><p>"L-Luke..." That was all Din could choke out, the rest of the words dying in his throat as he blinked at his husband in shock. He just watched the man he loved tear apart two battalions of Troopers with no mercy. Din could barely recognize Luke anymore.</p><p>And the worst part was that Luke looked at Din with a smile, looking upon him as if he was the knight in shining armour. But his eyes and the blood on his hands told a different story.</p><p>Luke moved forward again, Saber still ignited in his grip and swishing through the air as he spun it to tease the last standing Troopers. A few hours ago Din wished to see the two Troopers in front of him dead on the floor, but now all he felt was sorry for them.</p><p>"Get hi-"</p><p>One of the Trooper's words were cut off quickly by just the swipe of Luke's hand. The guard flew through the air and Din followed their body as it harshly hit the wall with a sickening crack. Dead.</p><p>The other guard was shaking uncontrollably, the blaster in their grip so loose that even if they attempted to shoot they'd probably miss Grogu entirely. Luke seemed to notice that as well because he just chuckled with those fire-stained eyes.</p><p>Din was about to speak again, plead for the Trooper's life so maybe Luke could dig himself out of whatever dark pit he had fallen into. But he barely got his mouth opened before the Troopers neck snapped, causing them to collapse but only halfway as Luke's other hand moved to keep him upright.</p><p>Luke grabbed Grogu, kissing the top of the child's head. It was then that Din found his voice.</p><p>"Luke...<em>Luke,"</em> his voice was shaky and still nothing could come out but his husband's name. Luke just looked up at Din, no words were said.</p><p>But now it was Moff Gideon's time to appear, the man now coming out from his little hiding spot behind Din to waltz his way towards Luke. He had stopped at the controls for the chains though, and Din glared at the man before he was suddenly dropped to the floor.</p><p>He fell hard and fast, none of his muscles working to keep him upright. All he did was fall like a rag-doll, now pressed against the cool floor with groans passing his lips. That only seemed to fuel Luke's rage more, and Din could see the grip on Luke's Saber tighten.</p><p>"Luke Skywalker..." Din couldn't hear the rest of Gideon's speech, his eyes rolling back into his head. He almost passed out, the ceiling spinning over him.</p><p>"Luke...<em>don't,"</em> Din coughed out, a large gasp passing his lips as he desperately tried to grasp onto consciousness.</p><p>His voice was on deaf ears to Luke though, because the Jedi just raised the sword towards Gideon. Its hum was filling the entire room, causing Din's ears to ring.</p><p>"Look at you," Gideon growled out, staring at Luke with defiance and pride, "I heard stories about your father, the Sith inside of him. I was always sad I never saw Anakin right before he turned to the Dark Side, oh what a treat that would've been to watch the Jedi in him die."</p><p>Luke was practically vibrating in anger, and Din shakily managed to get his elbows underneath him as he watched what would happen next.</p><p>"But now I get to see his son turn the same way...all because of attachment, all because he didn't follow the pitiful Jedi code." Gideon chuckled, and then everything fell into place.</p><p>Gideon didn't really want Din or Grogu, they were only bait for Luke to come and storm the ship. This was all planned for Luke to be in the exact place he is right now, to look exactly like he looked right at this moment.</p><p>"Join me, Luke, become the leader to my new Force-sensitive army-"</p><p>With one swift movement from the Lightsaber, Din had to close his eyes as blood splattered towards him. He heard two wet thuds from in front of him, and the overwhelming stench of blood almost made him gag and his eyes water.</p><p>Din dared to open his eyes, forcing himself not to look at the dismembered body of Moff Gideon as he focused his stare on Luke. His husband still held their child close to his chest, Grogu's head tucked into his breastplate and turned away so he couldn't see.</p><p>"What did you do..." Din mumbled, bottom lip wobbling in disbelief. Did he just lose his husband? But not from death, from the Dark Side?</p><p>"Jate'kara," Din whimpered, trying desperately to see the blue eyes he loved so dearly. Just one more pitiful attempt to get Luke out of the evil that consumed him.</p><p>Luke just looked up at him, eyes still burned red and orange, blood splattered across the tanned skin across his face and chest. Something Din saw in the bounty hunters he killed and brought to prison. Luke had turned into something Din would kill.</p><p>"Luke!" A woman's voice came from down the hall, and Din didn't recognize her as she stood and stared with disbelief across her face. She must've come with Luke to fight, but apparently missed the party.</p><p>But then Cara appeared, and her familiar face gave Din the smallest bit of hope in his chest. Maybe they could still save Luke, Cara and him and this lady could team up and take Luke down without killing him, they could take him away and get him better and back into a peaceful state of mind. Back into the Jedi Knight he used to be.</p><p>"Holy shit..." Din had never seen horror flash upon Cara's face like this, but there was a first time for everything. She had even raised a shaky hand to her gaping mouth, covering it as she stared at the bodies scattered across the floor.</p><p>"Luke, what happened?"</p><p>The woman was speaking again, and Din groaned as he tried to sit up more. When Din squinted, he could see the smallest bit of resemblance between her and Luke. Maybe this was the sister that Luke spoke about to him...Leia?</p><p>"They were hurting Din and Grogu...they were <em>dying."</em> Luke was yelling with his hands tightened into fists at his sides, it made Din wince. How could this man hold so much love and rage in one body?</p><p>"So you slaughtered them...all of them? Luke...your eyes, <em>god</em> your <em>eyes."</em></p><p>That seemed to soften Luke's stance, confusion written all over Luke's face as he glared towards the woman. The woman looked ready to cry with the way her eyes swam with unshed tears, Din felt bad for her. He wanted to talk to her.</p><p>Cara slipped past the woman, now quickly moving to be beside Din. She looked at him with wide and sad eyes, one arm scooping onto his waist to help him get onto his feet. They were both breathing heavily, and Luke was looking over his shoulder at them with the sword slightly raised.</p><p>Now Din was scared for his life, scared for his child's life. All because of his husband, no, all because of Moff Gideon.</p><p>But the thought popped into his mind again, the one where the three of them got Luke away from all this safely. Din knew realistically Luke couldn't walk away from this consciously, and he frowned deeply as he realized what he needed to do.</p><p>"Luke," the woman's voice caused Luke to look back towards her and turn his attention away from Din and Cara. It was now or never.</p><p>"Knock him out," Din whispered, and Cara's head whipped towards him in shock. He didn't meet her eyes, simply staring at the back of his husband's head.</p><p>"Cara," Din's voice shook, and he held back a cough as the woman and him locked eyes over Luke's shoulder, "<em>knock him out."</em></p><p>He didn't have to say it twice, Cara giving him one last desperate look before she raised her blaster and turned it so the butt of it was facing Luke's head. She raised it fast and hard, and with perfect timing. Luke had attempted to turn, which caused the blaster to hit just above his temple, but it still sent his head flying back and body falling limp.</p><p>The woman was fast though, hooking her arms under Luke's armpits so he didn't crush Grogu from the fall. The child was whining loudly at the sudden movement, and Din suddenly burst into action as he lifted Grogu into his arms and hugged him into his chest.</p><p>He still felt dizzy and swayed dangerously, Cara's hand reaching out to keep him steady. Din stared down at his husband's unconscious form, feeling numb.</p><p>But then the lights went out, the emergency lights turning on right after they were plunged into darkness. Someone had turned off the ship's power, and it seemed like they were on their side by the way Cara let out a breath of relief.</p><p>"Can you walk on your own?" Cara didn't seem sure with her own words as she looked at Din from his feet to his head. Din knew he was unstable, but he also knew that the woman couldn't drag Luke out of this ship by herself.</p><p>"Y-yea," Din pushed off Cara's grip, wobbling a bit but slowly steadying himself enough until the room stopped spinning. Grogu gurgled and looked up at him, a small frown across his face. Din knew the child was concerned for both his fathers, and Din could only smile shakily down at Grogu to try and calm him.</p><p>With him standing with no one's help, that gave Cara enough satisfaction to walk over and start to lift Luke up. Cara held Luke's legs while the woman held Luke under his armpits, both huffing as they struggled to cradle him. Leia had grabbed for Luke's Saber as she impressively held Luke up with one arm. She passed it towards Din, him gladly taking it and hooking it alongside the Darksaber.</p><p>Din then quickly grabbed at his armour that was still discarded on the ground, strapping it on loosely or halfway to at least keep it on his body. He then hooked one hand under his helmet and clumsily placed it back onto his head. He sighed as it hissed and clicked into place. It felt good to have it on again.</p><p>"Are you...?" Din couldn't help but ask as they started to walk, careful to step over body after body. They all couldn't help but hold their breaths, trying desperately not to gag at the horrible mixture of the sight and smell of it all.</p><p>"Leia, I'm here to rescue you, Mandalorian." That almost made Din chuckle, yep, he was right, it was definitely Luke's sister and she was just as sassy and beautiful as Luke said.</p><p>They finally made it past the mine-field of bodies, now picking up their pace. Din didn't know where they were going, but Leia had told him where to turn. They looked like they were struggling, trying to lift Luke higher as he slipped from their grip. Din was getting close to telling them he could carry him, even though he was simply out of breath by just walking.</p><p>"What the hell happened?!" A man's voice came booming out of nowhere, and it was so shocking that it caused Din to reach for his blaster. But Leia struggled to hold Luke with one arm again as she held the other out to halt Din's movements.</p><p>"No! Don't shoot, this is my husband, Han Solo," as she spoke, Greef, a large furry Wookiee, and R2 appeared behind him. It was an interesting group and it seemed Luke came more prepared than Din thought.</p><p>"Were you the ones that shut off the power to the ship?" Din asked, removing his hand from the handle of his blaster.</p><p>Han just stared at him with wild, confused eyes, trying to take-in Din's appearance and also the fact that his wife was carrying an unconscious Luke.</p><p>"Uhm...yea. Are you the Mandalorian that's in love with my friend?"</p><p>If they weren't in this situation, Din would've laughed at Han's words. But, he just allowed his helmet to show his blank expression. It was intimidating, and Han just blinked at Din looking insulted before focusing back on the ladies who were still struggling to keep Luke in their arms.</p><p>"Alright, okay I'm gonna help. Chewie?!" Han called, and that seemed to be the Wookiee's name by the way it immediately sprung into action and helped him take Luke. All Han did was lift Luke towards the Wookiee, the furry creature easily throwing Luke's limp body over its shoulder with a grunt.</p><p>"Please tell me the hangar doors are already open," Leia groaned as they started to move at a jogging pace. They turned a corner and finally the doors leading into the hangar were in view, and Leia's prayers were answered as they stepped in to see the large doors open to reveal the void of the space, their getaway.</p><p>"The Tie Fighters came back into the hangar, we stopped here on our way over to you guys to blast em' down. We're all good now, free to go." Han talked a lot, Din couldn't help but notice as they jogged towards a large hunk of junk of a ship.</p><p>But if it flew that was all Din cared about, it kind of reminded him of the Razor Crest. He's had plenty of people tell him it was time to take it to the junkyard, whoever owned this ship probably got told similar things.</p><p>They scurried up the ship before any stray groups of Troopers found them again. Han was immediately rushing to the cockpit, Chewie following after he settled Luke down on a cot attached to the wall of the ship.</p><p>Din immediately gravitated towards Luke's side, R2 doing the same. It was a scary sight in front of him, and even Grogu whimpered as he stared towards his master and father figure.</p><p>Red was still stained around Luke's eyes, he looked sickly pale as if whatever dark thoughts that washed over him completely drained the light that remained. Fear washed over Din, what if he would never see those blue eyes again? Would he still be in love with Luke if he was forever consumed by the Dark Side?</p><p>The answer was yes, and Din didn't have to think twice about that. No matter where Luke was, no matter how evil or how good, Din would still be in love with him. They were stuck together, and this felt like their biggest test yet.</p><p>"Mandalorian?" It was Leia, her voice soft as she stood cautiously behind Din. She was holding a rag dripping wet, probably to put on Luke's forehead, and Din happily moved out of her way to allow her to do so.</p><p>She smiled, but it was forced as she stepped forward and laid the cloth on Luke's forehead. The Jedi didn't budge, face still relaxed. It reminded Din of when he'd wake up early in the morning to see Luke's sleeping face beside him, lashes kissing his skin, lips slightly parted.</p><p>Obviously minus the demonic look to the Luke that laid in front of him now.</p><p>"We're going to the Rebel base that Han and I have been staying at for a while...Luke will get all the help he needs there." She patted at his forehead, stopping to caress her fingertips down across his face, dancing over his cheekbones and then moving to curl a piece of hair behind his ear.</p><p>Din didn't quite like the idea of being on a Rebel base, especially with how much the Empire loved tracking those down, but Din had no fight left in him to complain. Plus, this was Luke's sister, she knew what was best for him more than Din did.</p><p>He sat down at a bench across from the cot, holding Grogu who was slowly dozing off, probably very tired after all that excitement. Din looked down at his son and couldn't help but think back to the microchip that Gideon had shown him, how they were tracking them the entire time.</p><p>"I need you to check the kid out, too," Din spoke hesitantly, shifting Grogu around so the child was now laying in his arms instead of propped up along his chest.</p><p>Leia stopped her grooming to look at Din. Din noticed that she didn't give anyone the look that she gave him, and he didn't know what that meant. Maybe it was because he had been kidnapped and it was a look of pity, or maybe it was a look of gratefulness because he was married to her brother who she thought would've been a lonely Jedi hermit for the rest of his life.</p><p>"Of course, and you as well," Din sighed at her words, knowing that he couldn't push away help like he did after the battle of Zeffo. The damage to his body was much more severe, and being looked over would just speed up the process to get him healthy for Luke and Grogu.</p><p>He silently nodded at her, and she nodded back, no words exchanged.</p><p>+</p><p>Din sat alone in the recovery room, propped up with a bunch of pillows along a bed as he held a Mandalorian helmet that wasn't his in his grip.</p><p>It was Luke's, found in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon when they had left Gideon's ship. Cara had given it to him as he laid half-conscious in the booth of the ship, eyes cast with so many shadows as she set it in his lap.</p><p>The Armorer must have made it for Luke after Din and Grogu had been kidnapped. She was an amazing craftswoman, and Din wondered why Luke didn't wear it during the fight.</p><p>Maybe because he wanted Din to notice him as soon as he walked around that corner, or maybe it was because he was nervous about being a full Mandalorian.</p><p>Din wished he could ask Luke these questions.</p><p>The Jedi was somewhere locked away, it had only been a day since they got to the Rebel base. Din didn't even know where he was, but all he knew was that the place had a comfortable climate, not too cold and not too hot. It was satisfying.</p><p>Grogu had been checked too, with no success of finding any trace of chips in his body. That was good, it allowed Din to breathe.</p><p>But also, Moff Gideon was dead, the tech would die with him. Hopefully.</p><p>Din caressed his thumb over the visor, his hands moving to either side of the helmet before lifting it up to press against his own helmet-less forehead.</p><p>This must've been how Luke felt, the coolness of the metal against his skin, the void of the visor as he looked through it. It was interesting to be on the other side of things, but Din knew the feeling wasn't as strong as it could've been.</p><p>He wanted Luke to wear the helmet again, he wanted to see Luke with his Lightsaber roaring through the galaxy with Din by his side. It was a scary image, one of Luke being the leader of an army full of Force-sensitive soldiers all ready to turn to the Dark Side. The galaxy would be doomed, the Jedi would be extinct.</p><p>Din shook his head and moved the helmet away. To imagine those kinds of things sent shivers down Din's spine, mostly because he knew he'd let Luke do it all. If Luke had to kill him, he'd lay down his Saber and allow his own husband to cut him down.</p><p>Din was starting to think this attachment and feeling called love wasn't as beautiful as he thought it would be.</p><p>A knock came from the door and Din sighed before placing Luke's helmet beside him and his own helmet back upon his head. As soon as it clicked in place he turned to look at the door.</p><p>"Come in," he spoke.</p><p>"Mando?" Cara knocked again but this time across the frame of the door before entering, a nervous tick. Behind her was an equally torn up Greef as they made their way inside. They had that look upon their faces that the kids in Din's Mandalorian classes would give him when they heard about his parent's death, the one of pity. It made Din feel small and weak, and he hated it.</p><p>Luke wasn't dead, he wasn't gone. He was just <em>lost.</em></p><p>"Thank you for saving me," Din tried to veer away from speaking about Luke, nodding towards his friends to show his gratitude. They gave him right smiles, their eyes still cloudy and sad.</p><p>It was draining, seeing them look at him like that.</p><p>"Any time, although you're gonna have to do a couple of favours for me after all this gets cleared up." Greef joked, laugh sounding forced before he sat down on one of the chairs near Din's bed.</p><p>"You don't have to stay here, I understand you have duties in Nevarro. I'll be fine," Cara bit her lip and shared a look with Greef at Din's attempt at reassuring them.</p><p>"It's not that..." Cara trailed off, shaking her head and looking down at the floor. She was a strong woman, Din knew that, but it looked like she was fighting a battle in her mind and losing.</p><p>"Grogu will be fine, too." Din looked away from them to stare at his lap. He didn't have any of his armour on, nor his gloves. He felt naked in front of them, especially with all the bruises that littered his arms and chest. He only wore beige robes, it kind of reminded him of Luke's favourite one that he wore in Mos Pelgo.</p><p>Cara and Greef gave him no answer to that, and Din kept staring at his hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world. He knew if he looked up he'd have to stare at their sad expressions once again.</p><p>"Mando-"</p><p>"And Luke," Din blurted out, snapping his head up to look in front of him. He still didn't look towards his friends, more just staring at the wall. "Luke will be fine, Grogu will be fine, go. We'll come and visit."</p><p>It was all false hope, a story that he strung along to give him some kind of feeling inside of him that wasn't solely pain. He heard footsteps and then a hand on his shoulder, and Din finally looked up.</p><p>Cara squeezed, looking at him sad...so sad. She smiled, so fake, so pitiful. It made Din's skin crawl and he almost wanted to get mad at her for treating him like this breakable child. He was a warrior, he could handle anything.</p><p>"Meet you for a drink then, soon." She patted his shoulder and stepped away, those words hanging in the air as Greef nodded towards him and walked out with her.</p><p>Din couldn't help but immediately growl and place his helmet into his hands, closing his eyes. His fingers curled into the beskar as he held his metal head. He wanted to punch something.</p><p>But instead he got up, fuelled by the sad faces, pity and guilt. He wanted to see Luke, Din wanted to know if he really should be mourning right now, if he should be keeping his Darksaber under his pillow in case his husband and clan member came in attempting to kill him.</p><p>He grabbed a robe from one of the hangers at the other side of the room, shrugging it on before he thundered down the hallways of the base. He shouldered past stranger after stranger, not knowing where he was going at all.</p><p>But then he came to a control room, and Leia was standing over top of a large table with a hologram of some kind of map. Beside her was a golden droid, it talking rapidly towards her as she glared off into the blue image in front of her.</p><p>Din didn't care, he only shoved past more strangers until he stood in front of her. The droid let out a yell, metal arms whipping upwards as it stumbled back in surprise. Din just blinked towards Leia, unimpressed.</p><p>And Leia looked back, standing up straight and giving him a look of displeasure. No sadness in her eyes, but maybe a little surprise at his entrance.</p><p>"Mandal-"</p><p>"Where is he?" Din asked with a tilt to his helmet. He huffed and placed a hand on the table to steady himself, feeling slightly dizzy. He still wasn't one hundred percent.</p><p>Leia sighed heavily at him, waving off a couple fellow Rebels that came to protect her after seeing Din's abrupt entrance. Din wasn't a threat, and she looked up at him with hard eyes to show him she wasn't at all scared.</p><p>He didn't look threatening, all that was left of his Mandalorian identity was the helmet he wore. He just had the dusty beige robe on and his shoulders wrapped in a dark cloak, his tanned, bruised, beaten and scarred skin was on display for everyone.</p><p>"Luke is isolated, location is only known to me and Han. He needs rest," she didn't look into his visor when she said that, and Din immediately was not satisfied with her answer.</p><p>Leia didn't even seem content with how she answered him, because she bit her lip hard and turned back towards the large hologram map across the table. Din leaned harder against the table, wanting her to understand he wasn't leaving.</p><p>There was a pause, both of them waiting to see who would break first. But Leia already had dark and sleepless circles under her eyes, her hair flopped down across her back with no attempt at a braid. She hadn't gotten much sleep, mostly because of her brother.</p><p>Leia grabbed Din's bicep lightly but abruptly, pulling him away from the crowd. Din struggled to catch his step, the cloak whipping around as she strode towards the doors with a vice grip on his arm.</p><p>"Excuse me general Organa but I do not think that's a good ide-"</p><p>"Cool it threepio," Leia interrupted the droid with a huff, now leaving the room to take Din down and around too many corners for him to count. Then they were in an elevator, down, down, down they went until the doors slid open to a large room. There was a small room in the middle of the floor, covered in glass walls so they could see through it. In the center of that room was Luke laid out upon a bed, hands cuffed to the rails beside it and even a strap along his stomach for extra resistance.</p><p>It scared the hell out of Din, and he felt his knees knock together, threatening to collapse underneath his weight. He wished he could just fall to the floor and cry out Luke's name, become a weak human being for once. But the helmet that surrounded Din reminded him that there was no time to be weak.</p><p>Din didn't even realize he had placed a hand upon the glass wall, his thumb caressing across it, yearning to hold his husband's hand. Leia had stepped beside him, staring off into the room with a deep frown across her face. Din could see all the battles that this woman has been through just by looking into her eyes.</p><p>"He dreams about you."</p><p>Leia's voice was loud in the large empty room they were in, it echoing and bouncing off the walls. Din heard her loud and clear, and he looked towards her with his head tilted in question. What did she mean?</p><p>"Luke," she sighed deeply, blinking towards her brother, "he dreams about you, a lot. Even in his comatose state, visions of you and your face are in his mind."</p><p>Din still wasn't following, concerned as to how she knew something that was inside Luke's head. Yea, they were twins, but Leia didn't look at all like a Jedi.</p><p>Leia smiled as if hearing his thoughts, eyes finally looking towards Din's visor. Din made sure to stare back, hand still placed along the glass.</p><p>"Luke and I are connected through the Force, as he dreams in this state of power that he has, I don't think he realizes he is radiating them off to me..."</p><p>Din stiffened, everything that Leia said was starting to sink in.</p><p>"Does that mean he's okay?" Din was tired of being so behind on all this Force information. No matter how many times Luke sat him down and attempted to teach him with the last of the Jedi books he managed to salvage from Endor, he still didn't understand as much as he wished.</p><p>Leia's face tightened at Din's question, and she looked back towards Luke almost angrily.</p><p>"I don't know," she whispered, it barely being audible for Din to hear her.</p><p>"Well, if his dreams are of me then he should  still be himself, " Din didn't understand the hesitation and why Luke was kept on lockdown when Leia knows his dreams were not threatening.</p><p>Leia still looked disturbed, as if she was trying to look through Luke's mind right this very second. All Din could do was stand beside her and try not to just say fuck it and break the glass, storming in to wake Luke up himself.</p><p>"His dreams of you aren't...they aren't happy," that made Din take a step away from the glass at her words, shaking his head.</p><p>"Aren't <em>happy?"</em> He raised his voice the slightest bit, but in the emptiness of the room it sounded like a gunshot.</p><p>Leia looked at him sharply and he stopped saying anything further, waiting for her to continue before he burst out into a rant.</p><p>"His dreams are of you dying, of you collapsing from the chains you were in and never getting back up," Leia stepped away from the glass as well, starting to walk around the large glass walls that surrounded Luke.</p><p>"It's like a broken tape...it just replays in his mind over and over again. You falling, your face beat up, your eyes closed and never opening, then back to you falling. He dreams of Grogu too, when he was in the arms of the Trooper, crying."</p><p>Din let the words hang in the air as she walked around the corner, only visible between the glass as she kept walking around the square room.</p><p>"He thinks I'm-"</p><p>"Dead," Leia finishes his words, now staring at him from the other side of the glass room. Din stared at Leia through the glass, suddenly feeling the air grow thin.</p><p>Luke thought he was dead, but how? He had saved him, saved Grogu. Was this some mind trick to keep enticing him towards the Dark Side? Was his memory wiped after the battle because of the trauma?</p><p>So many questions were thrown around Din's head, too much to handle. It made him dizzy again, and he reached to grab the glass.</p><p>"I feel his pain, the loss and sorrow...I understand your confusion. He saw you alive, he saved you himself," Leia started to move again, now turning the corner and finally standing back beside him. "And that's why we can't wake him up because I feel he may not be himself if we do."</p><p>Nothing made sense. Why was Luke dreaming of his death as if it happened? Why wasn't he waking up? Why was Leia not allowing Din to wake him?</p><p>Din let out a shaky sigh, and now Leia was moving to settle a hand on his bicep, trying to comfort him.</p><p>"You're still not well, Mandalorian. I suggest we-"</p><p>"I <em>suggest</em> we start researching on Jedi's and the Dark Side," it was Din's turn to interrupt Leia, and he didn't care about his snippy tone as he pushed roughly off the glass to go back towards the elevator. He could hear Leia following.</p><p>"I don't have any books on either, all I've got is a few files in my database about them. And I don't think any will give us answers about this situation," Leia stepped into the elevator, both of them watching as Luke slowly disappeared behind the sliding doors before they got lifted back up to the main floor of the base.</p><p>"So what do you suggest we do, General?" Din lessened his nasty tone, but it still had some bite to it. He also hasn't gotten very much sleep and it was mostly because he was too used to Luke sleeping by his side now.</p><p>Leia didn't seem offended, either that or she was holding in her frustration very well. She reminded Din of what Luke looked like when he first met the Jedi, how his face was emotionless and unreadable.</p><p>"We look into it, we keep Luke safe down here. If we rush ourselves and wake him I promise you my brother will tear this base to pieces if he has turned to the Dark Side. I can't risk that, I can't risk my people's lives."</p><p>Din hated how much she made sense, and he wanted to whine like a child to her. Everything was starting to weigh down on his shoulders and overwhelm him, and he dreamed of the peace he felt in Mos Pelgo and Endor.</p><p>"Take me to the database, I'll look through the files," Din decided to end the conversation with that, attempting to satisfy Leia after her little rant. All he could do was give it a try.</p><p>Din needed to push back the attachment and love inside of him. It was blinding him and rushing him to make decisions that could prove to be drastic. He needed to get Luke back, but he also needed to look out for the lives of the people around him.</p><p>+</p><p>The files gave him nothing, Din had read and reread them ten times over just in case he missed anything. No, it was just useless information.</p><p>Now he was just sitting at the computer, glaring at the screen through his visor. It was getting late, everyone had left the room he was in, and barely anyone was walking down the hallways. It kind of gave him a sliver of peace for once, the silence felt good.</p><p>But then he missed Luke's laugh, he missed the three of them training in the Mudhorn cave. Their dinners at the table, the walks through the market. Even the scary pond in Endor, the one with the ankle-snatching super squid that he could never remember the name of.</p><p>"Mandalorian?" It was Leia's voice, and then right after there was a baby's squeal. It made Din's head lift up, and he looked over his shoulder.</p><p>Leia was standing at the doorway to the room with the same golden droid from when they were in the control room, Grogu cradled in her arms who blinked towards Din in happiness. But then there was the little black-haired boy glued to her leg, hiding behind it as he stared timidly towards Din.</p><p>"Someone needs their father," she smiled fondly down at Grogu, then moving into the room to hand the child off to Din. The little boy had released Leia from his grip but was now standing with his body pressed against the doorframe, not daring to come in.</p><p>Din didn't want to stare too much, so he focused on Grogu who gurgled and preened up at him. The child had on new robes again, but this time they looked a little too big for him. He looked like the same kid he met on Arvala-7 again.</p><p>"Ben," Leia spoke up, her voice softer than its ever been before. It immediately made Din realize this child must be hers. "This is Mando, or Mandalorian...he's friends with your uncle."</p><p>That made Din want to give Leia a look, but he obviously knew that would be useless with the helmet on. Friends was an understatement, but the child was young, he'd figure it out soon.</p><p>Ben wasn't budging from his spot at the door, but he looked extremely interested in Din's helmet. There was the slightest fear in his eyes, but it looked like curiosity was winning.</p><p>"Luke talks a lot about you," Din said, trying to cox the child towards him. He remembers Luke had told him about Leia's son, gushing about how he'd train Ben someday as well, just like he did with Grogu. He was proud of his nephew.</p><p>That seemed to work a little bit, Ben peeking out the slightest bit more. Leia watched with amusement, her arms crossed and back leaning against one of the control desks.</p><p>"I can tell you're going to be a strong man one day," Din nodded towards Ben, complimenting the boy. It was kind of frustrating, how Din had to show all his emotion through his voice. He wanted to stare at Ben with his eyes, not just a deep black visor that showed no comfort.</p><p>"Do you ever take that thing off?" Ben asked abruptly, it was a surprise to Din, so much that he didn't answer at first. It must have given Leia the wrong message because she stiffened and glared at her son.</p><p>"Ben Solo is that an appropriate question?"</p><p>"Leia," Din spoke before Leia could make Ben more uncomfortable with him. Instead, he moved Grogu so that the child was leaning against his stomach across his lap, then taking his hands and placing them onto his helmet, allowing it to unlock and hiss open before slowly pulling it over his head. His hair probably looked like a mess, beard needing to be shaved, and he still had a split lip and bruises along his cheekbones, but all he cared about was looking at the child with his own eyes.</p><p>It was a shock to both Leia and Ben, the boy's eyes widening in fascination and fixated on the helmet. He followed its every move, watching as Din settled it on top of his lap in front of Grogu.</p><p>"Yes, but only for people I trust," Din said the words with a smile, his actions proving successful as Ben moved from the doorframe to walk into the room. He still looked shy, eyes casted down, black hair ruffled down in front of them. But his posture was straightened and curious.</p><p>"So that means you trust us?" Ben asked, shifting along his feet. Din noticed how the kid could never stay still for long and that he was very different compared to Grogu. He probably would become a good fighter, someone who Luke would love to train to become a Jedi Knight like himself. He could see the boy wielding a Saber in his future.</p><p>"Yes, do you trust me?" Din asked, shifting his eyes down to Grogu who lightly drummed on the top of his helmet. Ben followed his gaze, smiling at the child as well. Maybe they'll become good friends someday, too.</p><p>"Maybe," Ben mumbled. The kid was trying to hide a timid smile, and Din chuckled lightly at his reply.</p><p>"Good answer," Leia laughed with Din after he spoke, Ben beaming under the attention. This was a nice little moment, something that has been rare for Din these past couple of days. He basked in it, wishing Luke was here to experience the laughter as well.</p><p>Soon.</p><p>"Can I try it on?" Ben got brave fast, already taking an exciting step forward with his hands moving in front of him. But Leia quickly moved to stand between Din and him with a stern but amused look upon her face.</p><p>"I think it's time for bed, Ben," she nodded towards the door, and Ben's face fell, his eyes shifting towards Din as if he could save him from his mother's demands. Din just gave him a look that read '<em>listen to your mother.'</em></p><p>And Ben did, the kid looking disappointed as he shuffled his way towards the door. Leia was basically pushing him, hands pressed against his shoulders. She made sure to look back towards Din before she left though, eyes moving across his features.</p><p>"You should get some rest too, Mandalorian. I've set up a bed for Grogu in your room," then she disappeared, giving him one last nod goodbye. Din could hear the droid already chattering to her, telling her about the Mandalorian creed. It knew a lot, and was extremely annoying.</p><p>But then their voices faded, and now Din was alone again, with just his son tapping across his helmet and gurgling happily.</p><p>He did eventually go to bed, gladly putting Grogu in his crib that Leia had placed beside his bed. But once laid down, Din had no intention of closing his eyes. He feared if he did, Luke's orange eyes would stare back at him.</p><p>So he just laid on his side, one hand dangling in the crib, his pointer finger extended to allow Grogu to hold it as he slept. Everything felt incomplete, nothing felt right. It was so strange how Din felt whole with Grogu not long ago, but now that Luke came into his life it doesn't feel right. He needs them to be a clan of three, he needs them to live as they did in Mos Pelgo and Endor.</p><p>But he needed to stop dreaming of the past because that was over. Living in the good memories wasn't going to bring Luke back to the good side, it wasn't going to wake him up. Din needed to learn from the bad and the mistakes and grow so they could have a future.</p><p>It was strange, how when he first became a bounty hunter he refused to think of himself in the future. That meant false hope, that meant being scared of death and failure. He stayed in the present, chopping down and freezing up bad guys left and right. And if he died during one of his bounties? Then so be it, he died a warrior.</p><p>Now he had a family, a clan. The future was scary, death was scary.</p><p>+</p><p>Din stood in front of the glass, blinking towards his husband who still laid across the bed he's been on for a week now. He had his helmet off and tucked under his armpit, it was something he felt he needed to do while watching Luke like this.</p><p>It was barely dawn, no one was awake yet when he had snuck out of his bed and made his way down to see Luke.</p><p>He had on his full set of armour now, after the third day he felt like he was going to combust if he didn't start wearing it again. It felt wrong to walk around the base with just normal clothes on, it felt like he was giving up on who he was, which wasn't at all true.</p><p>A nurse droid was checking on Luke when Din had walked in, it's movements delicate as it tried its best to check Luke without awakening him. It had all the binds unlocked, softly checking his hands and the scars on his abdomen. The droid didn't even notice Din's appearance, probably because of the limited hearing from the glass.</p><p>The red was completely gone from around Luke's eyes, but he looked paler than ever, the tanned skin he once had from the sun on Nevarro and Tatooine was gone and replaced with a greyish tone from being stuck in this cave-like bunker. He was getting skinnier, no hard muscle in his arms, cheeks slightly sunken in. It was a terrifying sight, something that Din could only watch behind glass with a frown.</p><p>He was tired of watching, Din has felt useless for too long. Standing around would do nothing, but none of the leads he attempted to research gave him anything. Leaving to find answers wasn't an option, he refused to leave Luke or Grogu, separation was unacceptable.</p><p>But then the elevator doors from behind him opened, and Din quickly placed his helmet back on as he turned, the doors opening to reveal a concerned-looking Leia with tussled hair and her night clothes still on. She immediately met Din's eyes, and he tilted his head towards her in concern.</p><p>"It's the Jedi in him," she blurted out, taking large strides towards the glass room until her hands were pressed against the wall. She stared off towards the droid and her brother, eyes still wild with many thoughts twisting inside them.</p><p>"It's protecting him, the Jedi in him," she finished off, making a little more sense. Din was still confused though, moving to stand beside her. He didn't know if he should speak or not, just in case she had more to say.</p><p>Leia turned suddenly, her eyes shocked when they met Din. They held so much determination, and he wondered if Luke had snaked his way into her head again.</p><p>"The Dark Side enticed him, it grabbed ahold of him and we were lucky to have knocked him unconscious when we did or it would've swallowed him whole," her voice shook as she explained everything to Din, and he tried his best to absorb all the information in.</p><p>"But because we did that, his mind completely took control. There was a battle inside him between light and dark while he was conscious, a battle we stopped physically but not mentally," she gulped loudly and turned to blink back tears as she looked towards Luke's wilted body.</p><p>Din sighed loudly, nodding. So the Jedi in Luke was trying to win, and it was doing so by keeping him in some sort of limbo inside his own head? Was the Jedi in him scared as well if he woke up?</p><p>"Do you know who's winning, in his head?" Din was scared to ask the question, not looking towards Leia as he asked. He just glared at Luke's face, focusing on the eyelids that stayed completely still, not even twitching.</p><p>"I believe the Jedi is winning only because it's keeping a wall up between the memory of him saving you and his past. The only thing he remembers is the images of you falling, nothing else."</p><p>"So what are you saying?" Din's tone was flat, no emotion held in it. He wanted to break the glass, his hand tightening to a fist at his side.</p><p>Leia didn't answer at first, not as quickly as she did with the first question. She was chewing on her lip, eyes still swimming with tears.</p><p>"I'm saying that Luke doesn't want to be woken up, that he'd rather die a Jedi than awaken as a Sith."</p><p>That angered Din, it made his blood boil and his breath hitch inside in his throat. No, <em>no</em>, Luke wasn't going to just give up. Giving up wasn't what a Jedi did, giving wasn't what a member of the Saber Clan did.</p><p>But there he was, sending messages to his sister telling her to let him go. To Din that wasn't dying a Jedi, that was dying a coward.</p><p>Din didn't know why, he didn't know how. All he knows is that his feet moved before his mind did. The nurse droid had unlocked a compartment with a controller on its wrist, an opening appearing across the wall to allow it out. Din was fast on his feet, sprinting towards the door and knocking the droid forward so the door shut between them. He took the droid's arm with him, his Darksaber ignited in one hand to cut it off.</p><p>Now he was the one inside the room, the droid squawking at him with sparks flying from it.</p><p>"Din?! Din!" Din had never heard Leia use his real name before, and he could barely hear it with him completely surrounded by glass. It was muffled, and he shakily took off his helmet to look her in the eyes.</p><p>Taking a few steps forward, he was now right in front of her, Leia's hands banging across the glass in frustration. She was yelling at the droid, telling it to open the door. But there was no use, Din had the key and it was inside with him.</p><p>He took off a glove, pressing his naked hand across the glass, Din made sure his facial expression was calm. That seemed to stop Leia's frantic movements, and she stopped her yelling and banging to look at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"I need you to evacuate everyone. Take Grogu and Ben, take Han, take the droid. Go far away. We'll find you."</p><p>It was false hope, something Din didn't believe coming from his own lips. But he was trying to reassure her, trying to convince her to go quietly with no protest.</p><p>But Leia was stubborn like her brother and she immediately banged harshly against the glass in retaliation at his words.</p><p>"No! Din, don't do anything stupid! Don't be selfish, don't do this! Think of your son-"</p><p>"I have to do this Leia, I'm the only one who can and you know it! Now <em>go!"</em></p><p>Leia seemed to flinch at his tone, her eyes still heatedly set on him. But then they grew wide and her mouth slightly opened in shock. She was staring over his shoulder, and it made Din stiffen.</p><p>He turned slowly, eyes immediately locking on his husband. Luke was still laid on the bed, but his eyelids were twitching, one hand moving the slightest bit along the sheets.</p><p>Din's voice was awakening him, it must be.</p><p>Din turned back to look towards Leia, scared eyes meeting his. But she looked to have settled, and Din wasn't sure if that was because she trusted Din's intentions or if she was giving up on them.</p><p>She gave him one last look, eyes hardening, mouth morphing into a tight line.</p><p>"You bring my brother back to me, Mandalorian."</p><p>A tear slipped down her cheek as she sternly spoke to him, that being her last words before she spun and rushed off towards the elevator. They held their gaze as she got in, not breaking it until they were forced to when the doors shut.</p><p>And now he was alone with Luke, everything surrounding him so eerily quiet. It sent shivers across his body, and he wondered if Luke could hear every step he took towards him.</p><p>It was hard to come up with words to say, this moment replaying in Din's mind every day since he had looked upon Luke's form like this. He felt like he was walking on eggshells and like he was trying to defuse a bomb. One wrong move and he's dead, everyone is dead.</p><p>He thought of Grogu, of how far he's come and how far he can go. He thought of Luke's and his relationship and marriage, how they could have a proper wedding, get a house that they can stay in permanently. He's heard Naboo is a beautiful place to live.</p><p>Din thought of the future, their future. And suddenly he knew all the words that needed to be said. He knew what he needed to do.</p><p>"Luke," Din was now pressed against the bed, leaning forward with one shaky hand going towards his hip. He unhooked Luke's Lightsaber from his belt, something that he's kept by his side since it was given to him by Leia.</p><p>He placed it upon Luke's chest, keeping it from rolling off by holding his hand there as well. Then he moved even closer, so close that he could see Luke's bangs moving because of his breath.</p><p>"Remember when you asked me if I really wanted to marry you? When you told me all the pain you've been through, all the people that wanted to see you suffer. Remember what I said?" His voice shook as he spoke, Din tried his hardest not to sound too scared.</p><p>"I said I'm with you till the end," he breathed in, his other hand coming to press against Luke's forehead.</p><p>"And this is not the end, Luke Djarin."</p><p>His last words hung in the air as he closed the gap with a kiss to Luke's pale chapped lips. It was short, him immediately moving back enough to watch Luke's eyes.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>He wanted to cry, but all Din allowed was his bottom lip to wobble dangerously. His eyes moved up to the ceiling, trying to push back the tears. Was this really it? Was this how Luke Skywalker's story ended?</p><p>No, no it wasn't. It wasn't because Luke's eyes started to twitch, so slow and calm, then his shoulders, this his fingers. Such small movements, so subtle but easy for Din to catch.</p><p>Then Luke's hand shakily moved up, softly pressing itself on top of Din's that was still laid across his chest to hold the Lightsaber.</p><p>Next was lips, them slowly parting to let out a sigh. His chest moved against their entwined hands, and Din wouldn't dare speak.</p><p>Lastly was the eyes, the lids fluttering open to reveal the blue Din missed, the blue Din fell in love with. It was brighter than ever, like stars that twinkled and winked towards Din, two beacons of light working together to guide him home.</p><p>"Din..." Luke's voice was rough and scratchy, but it was still music to Din's ears. It immediately put the most genuine smile that he's ever felt come upon his face, and he couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"Jate'kara," he whispered back, allowing Luke to grip at his own Saber so he could place both his hands on either side of Luke's face. Din leaned forward to press their lips together once again.</p><p>And this time Luke kissed back.</p><p>+</p><p>They stayed in the glass room, not wanting to leave just yet. It felt like their own getaway for a little bit, just them, no one to hurt them. Din had sent a message to Leia to stop the evacuation but had made a note to wait before coming down and bombarding them. Luke needed time to heal, to remember, to reflect.</p><p>And he did with Din holding him, both of them squeezing themselves into the tiny bed. Din just stayed behind Luke, spooning him with a hand delicately caressing its way along Luke's skinny arm and shoulder to soothe the blonde as he thought.</p><p>"I barely remember anything...from that day," Luke mumbled with his brows pressed together, Din just continued to pet the skin along his arm, nodding.</p><p>"It doesn't matter anymore, everyone is alive, we're together again," Luke nodded but still kept that disturbed expression across his face.</p><p>"But what if I-"</p><p>"Luke," Din wouldn't hear any of that, immediately interrupted the Jedi before he could go any further into that pit of negativity. It would just lead to more bad thoughts, and that wasn't what they needed right now.</p><p>Din shuffled so he was now on top of Luke, careful not to lean on any of his body parts. He kept his hands pressed along the bed on either side of Luke's head, staring down upon his husband with a stern but loving expression.</p><p>"No '<em>what's if's</em>' because that never happened. You were being manipulated, <em>controlled</em>. But you moved past all that, you fought and decided to choose the Jedi in you...the love in you. That's what matters most, that's <em>all</em> that matters."</p><p>They just stared at each other than, not saying a word but saying enough with their eyes. It was nice to just stare with no words needed, all because they knew that they understand one another.</p><p>Luke slowly moved a hand, using the back of his knuckles to caress down Din's cheek and across his jawline. He stopped at his chin, moving to cup it softly. Then he pulled Din in, both of them kissing like they were each other's lifelines.</p><p>It was growing heated, hands roaming, muffled moans passing one another's lips. Din forced himself to stop, attempting to lean away but was stopped by Luke's hand quickly pressing itself to the back of his head.</p><p>Luke looked at him with pure desperation, eyes dancing across Din's face as his fingers played with his hair.</p><p>"Distract me, <em>please</em>. I'll be okay just-just," Luke looked stressed as he tried to find the words. But Din just smirked, knowing exactly what he wanted. He still felt nervous, more worried that he could hurt Luke especially with how frail the Jedi had gotten. But right now he couldn't say no, and he'd do anything to please Luke right now.</p><p>Plus, he can't remember that last time they've had some good sex.</p><p>Din answered Luke's prayers by moving forward to connect their lips once again, both of them groaning over each other's mouths. Din attempted to get his armour off as they kissed, but it was proving to be annoyingly difficult.</p><p>He unhappily moved again, kneeling on his knees on top of Luke as he began to undress. He was getting way better at this though, and it didn't take long before he was shirtless with only his underpants on.</p><p>Luke's hands immediately moved onto Din's chest, squeezing and feeling every part of it. It made Din moan softly, his hands meeting Luke's at his pecks to grab ahold of them and move them so he could kiss at each one. He massaged the fake one, showing extra love to it before getting off of the bed to get his pants off and allow Luke to undress.</p><p>Luke was struggling way more than he usually would, and that was understandable. He was only able to get his pants off, hands shakily attempting to get the shirt off until Din halted his movements by taking his waist and pulling him so his legs were dangling off the bed and his hips were between Luke's skinny thighs.</p><p>They kissed and touched, both tugging lazily at one another's already rock hard cocks. They both weren't going to last long at all, and Din knew he couldn't waste any time.</p><p>"Spit," he growled out, placing two fingers against Luke's lips. Luke made a show of it, licking between them and sucking down to the knuckle before allowing a glob of spit to coat the digits.</p><p>Din sighed shakily, his cock twitching at the sight. His gut was already clenching and twisting and turning, this was going to be a very fast fuck.</p><p>His hands flipped Luke onto his stomach, his body bent in half with his legs placed on the floor and his upper half splayed on the sheets. Luke had smiled at being manhandled, one knee coming up to rest on the bed so he could spread himself out wider, back arching.</p><p>Din's eyes glistened with hunger, mouth watering at the sight he worried he'd never get to see again. He gladly kneeled down, both hands pressing down on either ass cheek to open the blonde up to reveal his tight hole.</p><p>It twitched as it was revealed to the cool air, and Din moaned once before he dove in, licking and sucking and devouring like it was his last meal. Luke was letting out high-pitched moans, grinding down on his face with "<em>yes</em>" and "<em>oh my gods"</em> passing underneath his breath.</p><p>Din could do this all day, but by the time he got his fingers into Luke's hole, the Jedi's thighs were shaking terribly, ready to release a mighty orgasm. So, Din regretfully pulled away, lips slick with spit and eyes wide with lust as he met Luke's hooded ones from over his shoulder.</p><p>"Cmon Din, please baby-" Luke was a mess, already drenched in sweat and rocking back on thin air. Din couldn't help but watch, knowing that this was a sight that only he would ever be able to see...because this man was his.</p><p>He stood, spitting into his hand to lube up his cock generously before placing one hand upon Luke's leg that was curled up on the bed. It was then that he guided his cock inside, both of them moaning in-sync at the feeling they missed so dearly.</p><p>But Din couldn't forget what happens to Luke when he gets overwhelmed in this position. The worries that danced around his mind made him halt once he was buried deep in the Jedi, chest heaving and brows furrowed. He didn't know how to continue.</p><p>What he wanted to do was grab Luke's hips and leave bruises as he pistoned his cock inside him. He wanted to make Luke scream, he wanted to hear only their moans and skin slapping on skin throughout this room. He wanted Luke to feel it for days.</p><p>"Din, " Luke dragged him back to the present moment, a hand coming up to cup his jaw as Luke shifted so his back was pressed against Din's chest. The movement sent shivers down both their spines, and Din had to shut his eyes tightly to control himself.</p><p>"Look at me, " Luke's voice was like honey, so soothing and welcoming. Din couldn't help but listen, eyes opening to look at his husband buried on his cock with big eyes staring up at him. Luke moved his hand to pinch at Din's cheeks, squishing his face as he made the Mandalorian lean forward for a hard kiss.</p><p>"Fuck me, please do whatever you want just...just show me how much you missed me, " those words were music to Din's ears, and it made him almost feel lightheaded at the possibilities that swam in his head.</p><p>He leaned forward for a kiss this time, one hand leaving Luke's hips to wrap loosely around the Jedi's throat before he pulled his hips back and snapped forward. The harsh movement made Luke jolt forward, a surprised squeak leaving his lips before he shivered deeply.</p><p>That was a good reaction, and Din smirked as he tightened his hold on the Jedi's throat and hip before he began to pump mercilessly into Luke. The hard thrusts had both of them groaning loudly, and it was exactly what Din wanted.</p><p>"M'gonna cum please Din I'm gonna-" Luke was just a babbling mess, his head now turned so they were staring into one another's eyes as Din kept his steady and rough pace. Their noses were brushing together, breathing one another in as they felt their climaxes crawl to the top of their skin.</p><p>Din's own legs began to shake, and he moved the hand on Luke's hip to wrap tightly around the Jedi's waist to keep him impossibly closer. He kept himself buried deep, rolling his hips and cumming hard with a long strung-out moan passing his lips and coming deep from his throat.</p><p>"That's it, so <em>beautiful</em>," Luke praised Din as he came down from his high, back arching to roll his ass back onto Din's dick. His thighs were still trembling, his climax so god damn close.</p><p>Din huffed loudly, finally able to see straight as he looked towards Luke. He was waiting as patiently as possible for him to come down from the stars. Din gladly leaned forward to kiss Luke again, keeping their lips together as he asked his next question.</p><p>"How do you wanna cum, Jate'kara?"</p><p>Luke pulled away and removed his back from Din's chest, this time taking the leg that was on the floor to move up on the bed as well. Now he was kneeling on the bed, both knees pressed into the sheets and spreading him even more.</p><p>Din felt how the change in position sent both of them into uncontrollable shivers and moans. He almost wanted to laugh, hands moving to place themselves upon Luke's hips again.</p><p>Luke looked back at him over his shoulder, lips red and slick with spit, bangs sweaty across his forehead, eyes still blue.</p><p>
  <em>Eyes still blue.</em>
</p><p>"Hard, please," Luke spoke shyly, words immediately swelling Din's cock up again.</p><p>And Din listened, hips moving hard and fast and causing the bed to creak and slide along the floor at the rough movements. Luke was a moaning mess, soft '<em>ah's</em>' coming out of him with every thrust into his hole.</p><p>It didn't last long, their moans mixing together as they both came. Din had to lean forward and place his hand onto the bed to keep him upright. He had never cum that much before, and so easily.</p><p>Luke was giggling, actually giggling as he tried to muffle his laugh into the sheets. His skin was shining with sweat, it made Din want to lick every inch of it.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Din huffed out, still recovering. He was amused at his husband's childish laughter, something that made his chest warm.</p><p>Luke lifted his head from where it was smothered in the sheets, finally meeting Din's eyes. Blue mixed with brown as they held each other's gazes, both revelling in one another's presence.</p><p>"Everything is still on the ground!" Luke acknowledged happily, making Din huff out a laugh as well.</p><p>Din wouldn't say this out loud. But not only was everything still on the ground and not floating through the Force, but Luke was still <em>Luke</em>. There was no fire in his eyes, no sinister redness trying to make a rash upon his skin. He was still Luke Djarin-Skywalker, the man he fell in love with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a new moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Love made me feel fear for the first time," Din mumbled, pulling away to look over Luke's facial features that glowed in the moonlight. Luke understood completely, his thumb rubbing along Din's cheekbone as he nodded at Din's words. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's here!!!! </p><p>I’m so excited but sad that this series is over, but I am proud of myself cause this is the first series I have ever officially finished :)</p><p>Hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The swords made contact and sent shockwaves down their arms. Din couldn't help but laugh at the feeling, only because he missed training with his favourite Jedi.</p><p>"You're distracted today," Luke happily pointed out as he swiped down and attempted to knock the Darksaber out of Din's grip. He almost succeeded, but Din skillfully pivoted once he was pushed.</p><p>Din stepped back, holding the Saber out at arm's length, pointing it at Luke. The Jedi's face was covered from the Mandalorian helmet he wore, but his head tilted towards Din in interest as he moved back into a fighting stance.</p><p>"<em>You</em> distract me," Din joked, tilting his helmet back at the Jedi playfully. He could hear Luke scoff as he shook his head and took a step forward.</p><p>Din just stepped back, mirroring the Jedi's every move.</p><p>"I never seemed to distract you in the past," Luke raised a brow and without warning rushed over to swipe at Din. Their swords hissed and sparked once they connected, sending another round of vibrations trickling down both their arms.</p><p>"That was before," Din paused to take a foot and snap it forward towards Luke's thigh plate, which was enough pressure to send him stumbling backwards. "We had mind-blowing sex."</p><p>Din could tell Luke did not expect that kind of answer from him because the Jedi faltered in his step just a second too late. It was enough for Din to kick at his other thigh plate and send Luke flying backwards onto the ground.</p><p>The Darksaber hissed through the air and was now pointed at Luke's chin. Din took off his helmet with his free hand to give Luke a prize-winning smile before speaking.</p><p>"Dead."</p><p>Luke groaned and his helmet thumped onto the ground, defeated. To be fair, it was hard to get used to all the different sensors and technology across the helmet, it was overwhelming at times. This was their first time practising with it since they had landed on Naboo.</p><p>Din didn't feel too bad though, it was nice to finally defeat the blonde in combat for once. He still remembers Luke beating the hell out of him almost every day on Endor.</p><p>Luke shrugged off his own helmet now, a long sigh passing his lips as he set it down beside him. He didn't move from getting up off the ground, simply staring up at the sky.</p><p>"This place is always so beautiful, " Luke acknowledged after a pause of silence. Din moved to sit down beside Luke's laying form, Saber defused and settled back on his hip.</p><p>They sat in silence, the only sounds being the waterfall a few meters back from them. It was a place they both wanted to spend and get a taste of sanctuary, to just feel one another, their clan, and no one else.</p><p>They did stay at the Rebel base for a few more months, it had almost hit a year before they felt safe enough to move. Leia gladly gave them one of the unmarked Rebel ships she had, sending them off with a smile but worry shining in her eyes.</p><p>She had every right to be concerned, Din still remembers Leia's face when they came up from the elevator, the doors opening to reveal her face pale and caked with tears, eyes hard as she stared towards them as if she saw a ghost. She was holding Grogu, all wrapped up in her arms in a blanket, the child's big ears sticking out at the top of it. Din must've caught them at the right time, if he hesitated just a minute longer they would've already been in hyperspace across the galaxy.</p><p>Grogu knew what happened to his papa, Luke had felt it like a brick wall once he stepped towards his sister and son. Grogu looked at him with wide eyes, so much anxiety inside them. He immediately had reached a little clawed hand out for Luke to grab.</p><p>As soon as they touched, as soon as Din was able to hold both of them in his arms for what felt like too long, they felt like they were at home again. It was the best feeling, better than when they were on Endor or in Mos Pelgo.</p><p>"I can hear you thinking," Luke criticized again, his eyes snapping from where they were staring up at the sky to meet Din's.</p><p>Din didn't know if it was just the sky reflecting off Luke's eyes or if they really were that blue, but it still gave him shivers. He wished he could get lost in them as he could in space.</p><p>"This isn't a place where you need to think," Luke sat up and started to crawl on all fours, so slow like a cat ready to strike its prey. His hips swished dangerously, it made Din's mouth water.</p><p>Luke lunged, but it was soft and playful as he moved his hands onto Din's shoulders and flopped into his lap. They kissed greedily, Din humming happily into Luke's mouth.</p><p>Their hands started to wander, soft moans passing Luke's lips. Din had his eyes squeezed shut, revelling in the moment, never wanting it to end.</p><p>But then the crack of roots and the whisk of leaves sent them parting ways. Luke looked up with wide eyes behind Din, but a fond smile appeared across his face.</p><p>In the forest, one tree in particular was floating up above the rest of the trees. Leaves fell like confetti and got caught in the wind, sending them raining down upon Luke and Din.</p><p>"He gets stronger every day," Luke mumbled in amazement, and just as he spoke Grogu stumbled out from the opening of the forest with a giggle. The tree followed as if it was on a floating leash, large roots and branches cracking and shifting. It made Din shuffle Luke off his lap to get up and move towards his son in worry.</p><p>The tree cast a shadow down upon them, and as Din reached out to scoop up Grogu, Luke's hand reached out to stop him, standing up as well.</p><p>"Watch him, <em>trust</em> him," he whispered, making Din relax under his words. He stood back, blinking up at the tree before Grogu blinked towards them with a happy gurgle before he moved his hand to carefully settle the tree to the side. He was in control the whole time.</p><p>"What did we tell you about wandering off?" Din couldn't help but ask in his fatherly tone, now finally making his way towards his son. Grogu just giggled back to him, tilting his little head as Din leaned down to pick him up.</p><p>Grogu's hands immediately moved to Din's face, curiously patting at his stubble and moustache, then caressing his jawline. The child was always so curious every time Din took his helmet off, never wasting time to map out the lines and dips in his features.</p><p>"Soon he'll be able to move moons, I can feel it," Luke chuckled as he stepped towards his family, a fond smile across his face as he moved one hand onto Din's shoulder and another upon Grogu's head.</p><p>"Can't imagine anything stronger than Luke Skywalker," Din teased with one brow raised towards his husband. Grogu giggled as if he understood the joke, smiling towards Luke like he hung the stars.</p><p>"Luke <em>Djarin</em>-Skywalker, " Luke corrected as he moved up onto the tips of his toes to steal a kiss onto Din's cheek.</p><p>The clan walked back to the little establishment they had built alongside the river leading to the waterfall. It was made of three stone huts, one for Luke and Din, one for Grogu and his training, and the other for cooking and storing supplies. In the middle of it all was a firepit and logs as their little dining setup. It was perfect.</p><p>"Grogu needs a bath, mind starting dinner?" Luke gently grabbed Grogu from Din's arms, smiling down at his son who smiled back with just as much enthusiasm.</p><p>"It's fish tonight, that alright with you?" Din asked, watching as Luke turned to move towards the river. Grogu looked over his shoulder, and it gave Din a flashback to when he stood on Moff Gideon's ship with Bo-Katan, Koska, Cara, and Fennec. He remembers when Grogu blinked towards him, large ears drooped down and bottom lip jutted out in a pout as he looked off towards Din past Luke as they walked away.</p><p>It was one of the saddest days of Din's life, but all he can be is thankful for it now. It brought him to where he stood at this very moment, with his clan of three, living on a beautiful planet with food and shelter.</p><p>He felt like an actual father for once, a husband. Din didn't feel like he needed to protect them with his life or run away across the galaxy. Din was okay with where he was, he never wanted to leave.</p><p>But he had to admit that there was still a spark of adventure still stirring itself inside him. The galaxy was teasing him, wanting to be explored. But this time not alone and with his clan by his side to witness the beauty with him.</p><p>"Din?"</p><p>He snapped himself back from his daydreaming, now focusing on Luke who stood staring at him with a brow raised. The Jedi looked very amused.</p><p>"Sorry?" Din tried not to stutter, a blush creeping its way to his cheeks. Luke was right, he was way too in his head at the moment.</p><p>"Fish is fine, " Luke spoke so softly, it was like honey on Din's tongue. It made him smile and nod, now turning away to get to work on dinner.</p><p>He had to put his helmet back on, only because he couldn't stop smiling like an idiot.</p><p>+</p><p>They ate as the sun went down, Grogu settled between Din and Luke as they all munched on pieces of fish. Din would chuckle every time Luke had to scold Grogu for shoving the entire fish, bones and all, in his mouth. The child still didn't know his dinner manners.</p><p>It was dark when they finally finished, all now looking up at the stars with full stomachs. Grogu burped and hiccuped, the child giggling as he crawled around Din and Luke's laps. He could never pick who to sit with.</p><p>"Do you miss being up there?" Din asked, petting at Grogu's fuzzy head once the child snuggled into his chest plate.</p><p>Luke didn't answer right away, a silence blanketing over them as the Jedi thought. Din felt he needed to ask at least once, he was curious to know if Luke missed being up in the stars, travelling the galaxy, a new planet every day, new faces.</p><p>"Yes and no," Luke answered, chewing on his lip. His face was beautifully illuminated by the moonlight, eyes twinkling as if they sucked in the stars from the sky and held them captive inside them.</p><p>"I miss the feeling of freedom I felt travelling the galaxy..." Luke paused, choosing his next words carefully, "but this feeling right here, being beside you and our son...that's better than any trip I've ever been on in my whole life."</p><p>Din wanted to cry, and he hated that he forgot how his emotions were on display since he didn't wear his helmet as much anymore. Luke could see the way his eyes glistened with tears, the Jedi smiling sadly as he shuffled closer until his cheek was pressed against Din's shoulder plate. He was right over top of the Mudhorn and Saber clan signets.</p><p>"I can feel how much you love me, " Luke mumbled, closing his eyes. Din moved so his cheek was pressed on the crown of Luke's head, he inhaled the smell of river water from his husband's hair.</p><p>"What does it feel like?" Din couldn't help but ask, he was always curious about the Force, always eager to learn more and more.</p><p>Luke sighed fondly, it was long and comforting as they both watched the fire crackle and spit, the flames dissolving into the night sky.</p><p>"It feels like everything I've been missing, " Luke mumbled, and Din knew exactly what he meant.</p><p>It was after Grogu was laid in his crib that they decided to sit across the grass near the river, both shoulder to shoulder. The sound of the river crashing and fizzing was all that was heard between the two of them. </p><p>Luke was meditating, his hands settled palms-up on his knees with his legs crossed. He sat with his back straight, eyes closed as he breathed in and out evenly and calmly. Din was doing the same, mirroring Luke's position and trying his best to clear his thoughts. </p><p>Meditating with Luke has helped him a lot, Din had to admit. Before the Saber Clan, he was always strung up and full of anger, impatience and paranoia. He thought meditation was for hermits and low-lives. He thought meditation meant weakness and surrendering to the demons in your mind. </p><p>But he was completely wrong, and Luke showed him that.</p><p>They did this almost every night, ever since they built their home and settled down in Naboo, this was their nightly routine after Grogu was tucked in bed. All they could hear was one another's breathing and the river moving into the waterfall a few acres from their home. </p><p>This was it, this was <em>heaven</em>. </p><p>Din was torn away from his meditation when Luke was suddenly straddling him, his hands reaching out to press upon his shoulders. He was holding himself up by his knees, refusing to settle his bum down across Din's lap. Luke was towering over him, hands massaging his muscles before caressing their way up his throat to cup his jaw. Luke stared down at him with a smug smile, and all Din could do was smile back as he reached out to wrap his hands around Luke's hips. </p><p>"Your thoughts are like sirens in my head, I can barely focus," Luke teased, making Din blush and hide it with a roll of his eyes. The smug smile across Luke's face morphed into a flat line, those blue crystal eyes of his shining down at him. </p><p>"What is bothering you?" He asked, and Din just sighed. </p><p>"Nothing, absolutely nothing..." he paused to think, chewing on his lip. </p><p>"And that's the problem," Luke finished for him, now relaxing himself down on Din's lap, hands moving to press across his chest. Din knew Luke was obsessed with his heartbeat, the Jedi always feeling his pulse and the beat of his chest as if the life would just drain out of him any second. </p><p>Din knows Luke was still traumatized from that day on Moff Gideon's ship, from when he went...crazy. Din wishes it was wiped from his and his clan's memory. It was just a reminder of the pain and suffering they had gone through. </p><p>"I'm just scared this will all be ripped away from us again, I think about the routines we've made,  the home we built, the life we're living..." He trailed off, shaking his head and closing his eyes. He couldn't get himself riled up, he couldn't live his life in fear that the things he loved would get taken from him. </p><p>Luke kept that soft stare on him, the flat line upon his lips weighing down to a frown as Din's words sunk in. He sighed deeply, moving his gloved hand to comb through Din's curls.</p><p>"Live in the present, Din, live with me and Grogu right now." </p><p>Din gulped and nodded, opening his eyes and leaning forward to press his nose to Luke's. They breathed each other in for a few moments before they finally closed the gap and kissed. </p><p>It was a feeling Din would never get used to, kissing Luke Skywalker. Their lips were moulded to lock into one another's perfectly, they were made for one another from the start. </p><p>"Love made me feel fear for the first time," Din mumbled, pulling away to look over Luke's facial features that glowed in the moonlight. Luke understood completely, his thumb rubbing along Din's cheekbone as he nodded at Din's words. </p><p>"Fear keeps you alive, though. I didn't realize that until I saw you chained up on Moff Gideon's ship," a shadow cast across Luke's eyes, something that always appeared whenever he spoke about that day. It's as if the darkness would creep into his vision, reminding him that it had won him over. </p><p>They stared at one another, allowing Luke's words to sink into their heads before Din decided to slowly lean back so he was laying in the grass. Luke looked like an angel sent from above with the way he was looking down upon him, the stars surrounding his head and shoulders as he smiled. </p><p>"So beautiful," Din mumbled, and Luke just rolled his eyes before meeting Din on the ground, kissing him once again and sighing as their lips touched. </p><p>They fucked in the grass, right next to the river. The moonlight shone across their backs and mixed with the sweat and moans. It felt good to lay there afterwards, naked, the grass tickling their skin as they held one another. Soon Din and Luke would get up and jump into the river to clean off, but for now, they basked in the feeling of one another's body heat. </p><p>It was only a few moments later when Luke suddenly jolted upwards into a sitting position. He breathed heavily, eyes wide and bangs still splayed messily across his forehead from their activity. Din was taken off-guard by the sudden movement, only able to stare dumbly up at his husband's distressed expression. </p><p>"Luke?" Din finally caught up to the situation, slowly moving up to settle himself behind Luke. He shifted so Luke was between his naked thighs, his prickled chin laid on the Jedi's bare shoulder as he waited for Luke to answer him. </p><p>"I saw something," Luke mumbled, his breath falling to a calmer pace. He still had wide eyes as he stared off into the river, and Din began to feel fear bubble in his gut, and all he could do was tighten his arms around Luke's waist and hook his chin more upon his shoulder. </p><p>"<em>Someone,"</em> Luke corrected himself, and Din's brows furrowed. What did Luke see? </p><p>"Who?" Din asked, not knowing how to reply. This was another one of Luke's clouded vision's into the future, and he never knew how to calm his husband down from those. Din never had the power of the Force, and he only wanted to have it so he could comfort Luke and his son more. </p><p>He wanted to give them wise words of advice instead of silently stare at them with a defeated expression across his face. Din Djarin was a warrior, it was rare that he ever felt helpless. But he’s never dealt with the Force and how it was so painfully taboo and strong to him.</p><p>"Ben," Luke mumbled, it was barely audible, Din had to think for a moment to try and piece together what name slipped out from Luke's lips. But once it sunk in and the boy's black hair and youthful face appeared in Din's memories, then he understood who Luke saw.</p><p>“What happened? Is he okay?" Din moved a hand out to grab lightly at Luke's chin, guiding his face so Luke was forced to look him in the eyes. Luke didn't fight him, but he still had that dazed look upon his face, as if something punched him in the gut.</p><p>"I-I don't know..." Luke broke his gaze with Din as if he was searching for the answer somewhere else. He looked extremely troubled, and Din felt helpless. </p><p>"All I know is that The Force called me to him as it did with Grogu," Din nodded, still listening to every word Luke spoke of carefully.</p><p>Luke's expression slowly hardened with determination, and he met Din's eyes. They were sharp, and Din made sure to stare back with just as much enthusiasm. </p><p>"I think I need to call Leia." </p><p>Din nodded, allowing Luke to get up from where he sat between his legs. He watched as Luke carefully but quickly shrug on his robes and rush off to their hut where their transmitter was. </p><p>Another journey was awaiting them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was wild ride and I enjoyed writing every word of this series. Dinluke is now one of my most favourite ships ever and I'm happy I get to share this experience with you guys. </p><p>Also, feel free to send me a message on my Tumblr: spideywars! If you have any dinluke fic ideas that you'd like me to write or just to talk about how amazing the ship is lol</p><p>Please leave a comment, I would really appreciate your thoughts on the series now that it's done! What was your favourite part? Favourite scene? I'd love to know :,)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed and that there wasn’t too many mistakes lol</p><p>Please PLEASE leave comments it means the absolute world to me. Again I’m in the middle of writing the epilogue to it should be out soon, until then I’ll be reading your thoughts on this part!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>